Four Letter Words
by Captain Ea Rayos
Summary: 5 years have passed since the Tokyo incident, and although a new team has joined in, and things keep changing, some remain the same. Raven has a crush on BB but she doesn't know he does too... and how will they get to know each other's feelings? And as this newfound emotions come, another problem arise in the mists of Jump City
1. Prologue

The five superheroes entered the door, after having fought Cinderblock. It had been a long battle in which made them come to the titan's tower full of cement powder and maybe even block feet ( as was the case with beast boy). With showers first and food later, the titans dispersed into their rooms to come back later and order pizza. Raven was the first, since her cloak was white instead of it's usual purple, she had to clean it too. Hovering towards the bathroom, silent as ever, she noticed the titans were carelessly all in the showers in the lockers room. Starfire was the less modest one, caring not if even Robin stared at her longer than usual. It was just the way things were. All used already for no privacy space.

And that pissed Raven, even though it had been years it has been so. She was much of a shy prude and prefered to lock herself in the single bathroom inside the locker area, a bit farther from the communal bath they had. She prefered to be dead before someone saw her naked, even if it were her friends whom were her family.

The 5 Titans were no longer teens, and had long since changed their name from Teen Titans to Titans. 5 years after the Tokyo incident. 5 years of them not being teenagers for a while. Much had changed since then. Cyborg had moved back to his own home with bumblebee and Robin and Star had their own floor as their house. Robin had changed to Nightwing, and brought his adoptive brother Tim, whom brought his own Teen Titans. Now the crowded tower was almost divided in two. And where was Raven and Beast Boy left? Beast Boy had changed to Changeling and did his own works and joined at times Doom Patrol. He also trained the new TT alongside his now best friend Raven.

Said girl was left staring at the wall, as she recollected her thoughts on how 5 years had changed everything. From her shower she could hear Beast Boy (she still called him that by how immature he kept being), giving jokes about whatever they did in the last mission. It was their turn as the Titans to check on Jump City, as they took rotative turns with the younger ones. The empath heard they had finished, and then she decided to get out and dress.

The empath had taken into college, and finished in 4 years, on starting with a master's in cultures and religions, with a minor in languages. Beast Boy had done the same, only that he took into zoology and med school in a different but close university. At first it, people were a bit disturbed with this, but they slowly got used to him as an alumni and treated him as a classmate before superhero, giving him the "normal" experience. It was easier for Raven to do her take, since people rarely saw her appearance under her cloak. She met her friends in the kitchen, whom were discussing on what to put in the pizza.

"Tofu pizza!" the green once boy exclaimed "Tofu pizza for me! I could eat a sportsman!"

"Nuh uh bro! Last time we ordered that, you left some of those disgusting things in the box and silkie got sick after eating them!" Cyborg fought. "Also, a hawaiian for me. Karen enjoys it like it since she got the babe in the oven."

"Ain't my problem! And this time Imma finish it!" Beast Boy refuted

"I would enjoy if you order whichever you like, Nightwing!" Starfire answered with a smile.

The other two kept bickering as Nightwing came close to Raven asking for her prefered, while making the call. "...olives on mine." she answered, bringing a book towards her as she floated close by.

That's another change. She used to spend her time in the sofa, now she enjoyed being closer to them. Since the newcomers used to hoarde the sofa, she took into staying in her room or close to wherever her friends where, disliking greatly how many new people are in the area now. But days like this one, where she was with the original group, she felt truly at ease and home, as if nothing had ever changed. She looked back at her best friend, him pouting now that he learnt Nightwing ordered him a large instead of sportsman. Trying to hide the smile and wants of consoling, she turned around focused on her book.

She liked him, and it was pretty obvious in a way. Cyborg was first to notice and first to tell her to make a move, but she was unsure. At first she kept the excuse it was because they were often left on their own, to face the new members, that they found solance in each other. But she now knew she did genuinely liked him, but what about him? She had teached him how to block his mind in case she ever gave herself to Trigon again, so it was kind of the con biting her back. Teach him to defend himself from her was teaching him to have an advantage of her. She sighed, once again glancing at the guy she liked. He noticed her looking at him and he smiled back, the way he always did, reassuring her everything in the world was good. She tried smiling back a bit, but it came mostly as a grimace than a smile. He had told her to practice smiling more.

"Hey Rae," he came over to her, talking to her softly as if to not make her startle from her reading (which she was obviously failing at), "What are you reading?"

"Erm…" she looked discreetly at the cover. "It's my Ancient Civilizations text book…" she was wondering where he was headed with this.

"Cool…" he trailed off a bit, he was fidgeting a bit, trying to decide wether or not to voice his mind. Raven was actually smiling internally he was doing so, lately he had been a bit closed about his thoughts and prefering to keep everything bottled, and that pissed her off too. "SO," he coughed, a bit afraid of accidentally talking loud. "I was wondering, what were you gonna be doing later. We could catch a movie… or maybe coffee? Any coffee places you like?"

The dark girl's mind exploded. Was he asking her on a date? She could see her mind literally going worse than Cyborg's frying brain throwing stars. It had gone blank and back at frying, as she was debating on wether or not this was real or not.

"Movies and...coffee?"

"Yeah!" he smiled, baring his teeth and eyes closed. He had sweat falling slowly, "Unless you want to do something else. We can do whatever you're interested. Bookshops maybe?"

The explosion was bigger now. He was actually even caring about changing plans and all. He kept her interests before his. She tried searching for a clue in case it was Adonis impersonating her best friend/ crush but found none, even his mind fit from a to z of being her beloved changeling. This was a dream. She was fighting her mouth to not begin stuttering as she was about to do so.

"Um… the original plan sounds interesting…" she wanted to keep going to the movies, she knows he loves it, and wanted to have balance.

"Perfect! Then it's a date!" He said smirking with a wink, leaving laughing a bit as he usually jokingly flirts.

But he didn't noticed how dumbfounded he had left Raven. _'Oh boy, this will be interesting_ ' she mused in her mind, as she heard the pizza had arrived.

While in Beast Boy's side the now a man had one thought in mind. ' _Operation, GF Raven has begun_ ' and a wide smirk had grown.

((((((((End prologue)))))))

Hey guys, this is my first take under the Teen Titans cathegory. It is bringing me much nostalgia that there isn't much TT around in the world so I had to give a piece of grain of an idea that surged last minute. Sorry for the randomness and this chapter is specially boring since it's info chapter (maybe prologue?) but I assure you fun times will come. I still don't know the rating if it'll be T or M; I will notify when it will change. For me Teen Titans will always be Teen but there might come a time when they mature.

Have a great week and hope I have the next chapter done before college comes back with a hitting wave!


	2. Next

It was past the afternoon now, and Raven was beginning to feel nervous about this date. They had agreed to go for coffee around 19:00hr (7pm) and watch the horror film that was in the cinemas around 20:00hr. The pale girl had told him she could watch any other genre except romance but her teammate kept pushing for a horror movie. She was slightly hoping it could be because he expected her to get scared and be the "prince" to rescue her from how scary it was. She was betting in her mind it was going to be the other way around. But as she replayed the conversations between them, she asked herself if it was a date or just a friendly outing between best friends and how it will turn out. With a slight solving to her problem, she went in search for Starfire and Cassie. She found them soaking in the sun at the beach.

"Aren't you hot from the sun with that cape?" asked Cassie Sandsmark while lowering a bit her sunglasses. She wore a small white bikini that resembled her greek descent. Raven prefered not to answer. Just with her being there, they could guess something was wrong. The sorceress outside the tower on her on meant something.

"Friend Raven, what is it that troubles you in such time?" the other woman asked with a smile in her green eyes. "Is it that you miss the sun? Would you join us in the cult of bathing of the sun?"

"...I need help…" she trailed off.

"Yes, speak my dear friend!" Starfire had a smile. She was glad to help always.

"In picking clothes for an... activity?" _'If I say I'm going on a date, I won't hear the end of this'_ she thought.

"Oh Joy!" the alieness rose up flying. "Cassie, join us! We shall dress Raven in the bests of clothes! Which type of this activity you mention will it be? Will it be the casual, the formal, or the semiformal? Might it be cocktail? Or is this some cult of the known? A gala?" Koriandr trailed off already picking raven and Cassie towards her room.

"Wait Star! My room is better! Take us there!" the blonde screamed. It was true they were similar in body, and Raven's tastes might be best with Cassie's since Star always had pink and light colors.

Raven stood on the middle of the room, which had posters of wonderwoman and many other female superheroes around, and overall a very teenaged room. She felt old in this room. Cassie and Star had decided to bury themselves in the closet as Raven kept staring around. This room had a perfect view from the city, and this gave a very leader type space. 'Maybe this girl was to be the next to take the teen titans into battle?' Raven mused. She was about to sit down on the bed when suddenly the redhead came over and pulled her. "You must start dressing! We picked up around twelve types of different dresses and shoes to go with it!"

Raven's face fell and she couldn't get any paler.

"Buuuuut! I picked 3 out of those twelve. Go on, there's a screen that serves as dressing room. You know how Kori will want to see you in them ASAP" Cassie glanced back and forth.

Raven let out a sigh and took the three the young girl picked. After inspecting them, she noticed there were pretty good choices. It was a red elizabethan collar, a black halter strapped, and a purple cowl one. The three of them were above knee. She tried them one by one, with the shoes that matched each.

As she examined herself in the mirror with her friends, she found the red one too formal, and the purple one was very much not her style (Raven, as a greek goddess? Not even in her dreams). The best safe bet was the black one, since it was as simple as her. Some pumps in patent red leather and a small purse. She found it kind of impractical the purse since the dress had pockets, but her two teammates kept fighting to take the red small purse with the golden chain with her, since it was just an accessory to go with the shoes and dress. Now the pale girl was ready.

"You better bring me back that dress clean and no tears! And leave the cloak in your damn room!" Cassie threatened as Raven smirk. As if the greek champion was a match for her.

"Best of the luck for you, dear Raven!" Star giggled as she left.

The demoness looked at the clock. It was already almost 17hrs. She had two hours to meditate and even put on makeup. With not a moment to spare she walked towards her safe haven with plans in mind.

On the other side, Beast Boy was playing videogames with Bunker and Nightwing. He was very much into the games (and losing) but lost in thoughts on which places to take her, and whether or not to buy flowers. He knew which flowers she liked, since he had once eavesdropped on her and the girls when they had a slumber party and dragged the serious girl out of her room. They had been all in Star's room for hours, joking and confessing their loves. Raven only smirked or answered the questions she felt safe answering. He remembered what they had asked her in truth or dare…

 _"Hey Raven! Truth or dare?" Bumblebee smirked._

 _Raven flinched slightly. "Truth" she answered hesitantly._

 _"So… are you and beast boy dating? Have you confessed!?"_

 _"Wha…?"_

 _"Oh come on! You guys are the only single here from the old ones! You guys must be together!" the very energetic girl kept pushing as the other girls joined in with their own opinion._

 _"... he's my best friend. I don't think nothing more will happen from this" Raven answered safely and with honesty._

 _"Only that? Are you sure nothing will happen from this?" Cassie piped in._

 _"It would be most fortunate if them both would be in the 'train of love' as you say!"_

 _"Love train Star"_

 _"That's what I said!"_

 _While they bickered away, Raven kept herself staring at the floor, in deep pondering of it all._

And that's when beast boy decided to act out on his crush. He had been interested in his teammate for some years, and with that girly reunion of them he formulated a plan, even if it took him a year to do so. He had to prepare mentally and physically for it all. Mostly mentally, he didn't know what would happen if she regected him. He was 90% sure it was gonna happen so.

The now no longer boy looked at the clock. '18:30. Better get prepared.' he said to himself and ran towards his room. He guessed Raven must've been meditating, since she usually does her nightly meditation around 21:13. The morning shower had helped him out so he scurried off and dressed to impress (one of the only phrases Star knew perfectly) in jeans with a button shirt and waited by the door for his teammate. Getting the jitters. Robin had given the Teen Titans the day off today so most were out or slumping around the tower. The power couple although, had gone out on a date to the new italian restaurant that opened up close to the bay, far from where he and Raven where going.

With his perfect hearing, he heard heels coming towards him, and turning around when it was closer and the smell of magnolias came to his nose, he couldn't help but freeze. Seeing his teammate dressed so casually, and with her face completely uncovered, his heart skipped beats. He remembered Raven could notice this so he instantly calmed himself and gave her his goofy grin as he offered his shoulder. He was thinking on how he might be under dressed compared to Raven, but said woman answered his thoughts with an assurance of calling him out well dressed.

"Why thank you, Rae!" It was the pale girl's turn in heart skipping. "You are just perfect looking today! Ready for a lovely evening with your one and only Beast Boy?" He grinned wider.

Raven nodded. Afraid that if she said something he might notice how nervous she was. Was it really a date or was he being playful? To her, he was always flirtatious and even though she liked him and all, she wouldn't admit it to him that his flirting got to her. She was happy she asked her female teammates for help."

The sun was falling already and she sat in front of her friend, whom ate a tofu sandwich and hot chocolate as she drank her espresso. The cafe sat on top of a hill, and their balcony faced towards the tower and the bay, and with the sun falling behind their home, it truly felt like time stopped. There was jazz music and it was all relaxing. She would smile various times just by being in this ambiance. She looked at Beast Boy, whom had gifted her flowers on their way to the coffee shop. It was a bouquet of daisies, mixed with irises and wildflowers. The man had certainly done his research on her favorite flowers.

"So… was there any reason to this date or you just wanted to go and unwind a bit?" The suspicious woman asked. She had been wondering the whole time the meaning of this… occurrence. it was certainly different than typical. She also felt in confidence with him in this new place, making her sure of her speaking.

Beast Boy tensed up fast, but just as so he slightly loosened up, still searching for what to say. _'Now's your chance BB!_ ' he thought to himself. "Rae, for how long have we known each other?"

"To be exact, over 10 years. But actually talk our stuff and get along and spending time together? About 5 years… give or take?" Raven tried to seem nonchalant but she was straight to the point.

 _'So she had it counted'_ The changeling smirked mentally. Giving him a bit of courage.

"Exactly. It was been well over ten years since we met and five years to build a friendship. And our friendship is unique. I see Robin as that older brother that is an ass at times but means well, Cyborg as the older older brother that counsels, Star as the older sister and -"

He was cut short. Their communicators began ringing. Opening them up, it revealed Nightwing.

"Changeling, Raven, we need you both asap in the tower." Nightwing ordered.

"Whatever happened just send the teen titans! We are almost over for the day." The green man answered a bit pissed after being cut in his important moment.

"We can't."

"Why?" Raven asked, already feeling the answer he was going to give and dreading it.

"Because… they had been kidnapped"

* * *

I did say chapter 1 was going to be better. Here's a cliffhanger and long chapter. I wanted to throw in a bit of joking beast boy but this is just life or death decisions and one can't really joke their way out of it. I'm kind of planning on dropping easter eggs of my favorite band as usual. I already did one. Find it!

Also, thanks for reading! R&R s'il vous plait!


	3. Date

Back in the tower, Raven and Beast Boy, now Changeling, were sitting in the sofa as the rest of the former teen titans gathered in the common room. There was Star and Cyborg sitting besides the sorceress and the shapeshifter. Nightwing, former Robin, paced in front of them often glancing at them. There was tension in the air, and even though the green man was slightly annoyed his day was interrupted, they were superheroes before anything. So he just sucked it up and continued listening to Nightwing.

"There are no leads to their whereabouts. Not even the cameras in the tower. Cyborg managed to hack the cameras in the nightclub Bunker and Cassie were seen with Power Girl and Robin but not even there they could be found. One minute they are there and next they aren't. We'll need to split to find anything around, so grab your suits," he looked at the recently out Raven and Beast Boy, both still well dressed, "And meet me here in 10 minutes."

In less than the 10 minutes, the best friends were back into the common room. Robin was already dividing the groups "Star and I are taking North Jump City. Cy, go with Bumblebee if she can, to the east. Raven and Changeling, take west. We can regroup south of the city and search in that section. Titans, go!" With this sign, they took to each others, and left. Raven levitated, as the former Beast Boy turned into a hummingbird and both flew towards the west of the city, where the warehouses were located.

Now having reached the area, Gar turned into a bat, sending signals to see where they can be found. Raven took a step back, looking around and getting down closer to the buildings, checking if someone is between the alleyways, even if it was abandoned. She was also searching for signs that might show any direction where the teenagers went. They had been doing this for what seemed hours, until they hat splitted to cover more ground and meeting in the middle.

"Aargh!" Changeling voiced his frustration has he transformed from eagle to tiger and from tiger to human, "I don't think we'll ever find anything! What if they had just gotten up and left?!"

"We haven't exactly checked much of the buildings. In fact, we haven't check this one." She muttered pointing at the one in front of them.

It was a rundown building, much like the ones people warn not to enter because they are hunted. There were crows running rampant around it while bats ran away from a window. It seemed like it was going to rain only in that building, any moment now, with how the rumbling of thunder came with with the clouds shadowing what seemed to be an abandoned factory. It was so dark, and it clearly showed no signs of human life close or in the place.

Changeling gulped, staring at the place, and glanced slightly at his partner. He half expected her to be excited giving how gloomy or serious she is, but she was showing nothing in her attitude. Truth be told, she was just as nervous about going inside as he was. They both decided to enter the place after they talked about any strategy they could have. Lurking inside, they got inside and began exploring the place, first floor of the 5 floors.

"Hey, Rae," the green man called out, as she checked some desks and tables and he had turned into a bloodhound sniffing "Do you believe they might be here?"

"Maybe." she flat out answered. Mostly with her concentration in the documents.

"Why do you think Robin asked Cyborg if Bee was available to the mission?"

Raven smirked. "I believe I might've caught cyborg with thoughts of a possible pregnancy of our friend"

"Whaaat! No way!"

Raven nodded still smirking but now not as wide as before.

"Hm… I'm thinking on eating the largest veggie burger ever when we get back into the tower. And you?"

She stayed silent for a while, reading some papers about what was this building for and thinking what to answer. "Meditate."

"Of course." Her teammate chuckled a bit nervously. She always meditated after a mission. They were planning on going to the next floor, and he was wondering if his friends were luckier than them at finding the missing teenagers.

"Gar." Raven began after she checked one last table and the shapeshifter was going up the stairs.

"Yes, Raven?" He looked back, and he could see from afar she was a bit fidgety.

"What were you going to tell me back at the coffee place?"

"Oh…" ' _Now isn't the best time_ ' he thought and turned to human, "Tell you what, next date we get, I'll tell you." he smirked and winked.

"But-." A sudden clang silenced the blushing Raven. They both looked up the stairs.

Flying fast towards the source of the sound, they found a metal bar rolling in the dust filled floor. Both the superheroes looked at each other with a bit of unsettling. The man walked towards the area from where it might've come, to find a secret passage that lead to some place upwards. He told Raven he was going to enter, but the sorceress warned him to wait for her, which he did not do.

She flew fast behind him, and she heard a yelp, like a dog being surprised. "Garfield!" she screamed as she took more velocity in her search for her green friend. She found him at the bottom of the stairs, knocked out, and a type of creature crawling to attack him. With a kick towards the head of it, the unidentified thing left, leaving her and former Beast Boy alone. She decided to pull his arm to her neck and carry him out, and fast. Outside, she found more of those creatures, piling up together and blocking their exit through the stairs and windows. The demoness summoned her magic to push them away but they still lounged forward. She had to cover herself and her teammate. Sending a distress signal, she kept firing at the monsters, waiting for the others to come. She kicked softly her teammate to see if he wakes up, but he wouldn't budge.

"Changeling." She called out. "Gar! I need you up and about. Move!"

That earned her at least a nose furrowing.

"You idiot! I'm burning your brows off if you don't move!"

That woke him up.

"Rae not the face! Anything but the face!" He got up covering his face.

"Glad to find you amongst the living. Now, a little help here!?" she snarled softly as she kept up battling, a bit tired now.

"You got it, bae!" she glared at him using 'bae'. She wanted to punch him. Hard.

She now took the shield off, and was directly hitting, since her concentration wasn't divided. Her friend got up and turned into an elephant and stomped it's way against the creatures that hissed at them. They kept on battling, seemingly no end of the creatures and they didn't falter unlike them. Thinking on doing a quick escape, the rest of their team came, crashing through the windows. They entered battling, Cyborg with his cannon, blasting them off, Nightwing with his stick hitting every creature that kept trying to leap at them. Star was having the most effect. Since her powers were, well, fire and sun, the creatures shied away from her, as if just looking at her would burn them off. The sorceress and the changeling both took this opportunity to regroup and Nightwing ordered the retreat.

Flying away from the creature infested building, they met back at the tower and took a breather in the common room. All wondering what the hell had happened. With their theories and all, they had concluded they could be…

"Vampires!?" Changeling shouted in bewilderment.

Raven glared. "Not vampires like real ones, but like vampires." Nightwing explaing.

"It's the same to me!" the green man kept on the screaming.

"Think about it, Chang" It was Cyborg's new nickname often joking him about being a chinese now, "Star's powers were the only one that actually had effect. And that creepy rundown factory? Well of course!"

"I still don't believe it!"

"Doesn't matter if you do the believing friend Beast Boy" Star prefered calling him by his original name, claiming it still fitted him. "It is how it happened. I have yet to learn about these vampires that you speak of, so I will need any research I can do with your movies Garfield".

He smiled, "One Nosferatu, two Draculas, and 3 Anne Rice movies coming right- urgh!" he winced as his cuts hurt him. Raven was the first to move towards him and try to help him, even though she was as hurt as him.

"Changeling, Raven, go and rest. I'll help with this research and plan out the rest of the kidnapping. This shows that maybe these nightly monsters have something to do with our lost friends. Cy, you can go home now and Star, come with me" Nightwing claimed.

Cyborg left, glad to be back with his wife, and the official power couple took to the research. Which left the last remaining two. They both looked at each other, Raven still holding into his most hurt arm and dragged him into the infirmary. She first sat him at one of the beds and with her magic, began healing him. He looked away partially, and she could sense he was feeling some strong emotions, mostly annoyed and… emotionally hurt?

"Hey, Rae… doesn't this take a toll on you?"

She nodded slightly. "I can finish curing you but I don't know how much I got left in me to cure me." She mentally slapped herself for oversharing. Least she wanted was to seem like a martyr.

The man took her hands into his own "Then stop. Heal yourself too. I can stitch myself up or even bandage myself. You took whatever infection I could have already."

She stared at him, and wondered when did he grew mature. She remembered those days he was much immature and played pranks heavily on everybody. Now he barely did so, and often worked out or trained the new ones. She felt she hadn't changed much since they knew each other. And as she kept her inner turmoil, she noticed how close she was to him, and how even if she was smaller, and he was sitting down, she could just as easily reach his lips in her tiptoes. Just a little effort, and she could actually maybe let herself immersed in his green lips, that were tightened slightly because of wincing from the alcohol he swabbed in one of his cuts.

She came back to reality and did as she was told, but was taken by surprise, when the man before her, had stood up and sat her in the bed now. She looked up, thinking on controlling her pink hue in her cheeks. Gar grinned back "Let me bring some bandages for you, you got a nasty cut in your rib cage and goes to your abdomen from those monsters." and off he went to check in the vanities. She just stared and felt her heart warm up by him caring. She decided to keep treating her cuts, especially the one he mentioned.

"Hey Rae…"

"Hm?"

"How many tickles does it take a squid to laugh?" her comrade smirked as he walked towards her with the equipment. Her powers were almost depleted for the day. "Ten-tickles!" He laughed.

And having been caught off guard, she laughed. And with this, she left her best friend and crush know, puns were her favorite.

* * *

AAAND here's a longer and more action-y chapter. I was gonna update this yesterday but laptop decided it was update time and it took all night.

As you can see, I also changed the description. At first I didn't know where exactly this story was gonna take me, but I kind of have a north. Don't worry, there is still comedy ensured. I just don't know how to apply it (c'mon. Don't you want to know why Raven uses otomoe games? Raven speaking the foreign languages she knows? BB using his skills he studied in a mission? Or even if they'll have a coffee date again?)

So, without much further ado, until next time and please R & R!


	4. Lead

It was the next day, and Raven had woken up in the infirmary, wondering how was she there. She started thinking slowly and collecting her memories of last night and she realized the reason, when she heard a low snore close to her. Way too close from her. She looked down and surely there was her green friend, an arm over her and another by his face, which was dangerously close to her chest. She let out a soft sound of surprise and scolded herself. ' _Do I want to wake him up in that awkward position?'_ She had thought. She was about to transfer herself away from him with her powers, but then, Changeling (former Beast Boy) had brought her closer to him and "snuggled" against her will. Her emotions were running rampant in her mind, and she didn't know if she was either extremely happy or extremely angry. The two emotions were clashing against each other and she was left there, muted and stiff. The young man just get getting closer and smiling, leaving a soft "Rae…" trail off from his lips.

Raven exploded mentally.

She finally got the courage to bring pillows to him and move to her room using her powers. And there she just tried to control her mind with her breathing. "Ok," she began thinking rationally, "We were in the bed, Gar kept making puns after he found out I li- tolerate them, then he called me bae as he sat down besides me and I slapped him, soon we kept on going with talks about supposedly the teen titans could be and maybe we fell asleep with how tired we were?" She let out a low groan of frustration. "Shit, I hope he didn't remember because if he does, by Azar, I will make him forget! He'll never stop joking about it." The dark sorceress then noticed the sun outside. "I should probably head out for tea. Azar knows I need it."

Raven got her belongings to take a quick shower and later move into the kitchen. She winced a bit when she saw her cut while cleaning herself, and decided to finish healing it since she had her powers back, and fully. Once done, she levitated towards the kitchen where she prepared her tea using the leaves from her secret garden in the roof. One that only Gar knew and it was because he caught her carrying tomatoes while he was sunbathing as a dog on the roof. Since then, he often went with her towards the garden and even cultivated some of his favorite plants. Of course, he would tell the others he bought the veggies and whatnot in vegan stores instead of having gotten them in their own tower. She smiled as she boiled the water with the leaves. It was their own little personal secret. And even though it's innocent and simply friendly, it warmed her heart having someone with whom to share little details of her life.

Which this brought her to her dilemma. She knew she liked him, and she wished she could tell him, but she was so afraid of losing him that she did not dare mention it. Not like she will lose him fully. He'll just turn awkward with her maybe. Or brush it off as simply nothing, without noticing. She let out a sigh, wishing life was simpler and to go back to those years where there was no extra emotions influencing her.

Having the tea done, she sat by the sofa as she drank her tea while reading a book, to distract herself as she waited for the others to come and go on with the mission. They most likely made them separate again or maybe even go to the haunted building, now that it was day. And soon enough, Nightwing came alongside Star, and he decided to begin cooking for the small group they are now, since he was the only one that knew to cook "normally". Star sat at the dining, and Raven came close to hear of their plans. Nightwing asked to wait for Changeling so then he didn't have to repeat himself. He believed maybe Cyborg would come but after breakfast. The former leader had made scrambled eggs and served himself and starfire, after having asked Raven. The green man had woken up and walked to the kitchen stretching and yawning. He muttered a good morning to the table in general and walked to the kitchen to get some cereal.

"Man! I woke up in the infirmary wondering how the hell I got there!" he spoke while pulling a bit on his red and white uniform. It was another changed he had done since growing out of the black and purple one.

Raven had tensed, waiting for him to ask her what happened, but he sat down and talked normally with Star about plans on today's mission. She loosened up a bit, still formulating an excuse. _'We're adults, Raven!_ ' she nagged at herself, ' _Nobody will care if we were in the infirmary alone all night'._

Truth be told, she half expected them to be back and teasing. Growing up was kind of boring.

Finished with breakfast, Cyborg came over, with Bumblebee who had stopped her hero days for a while. Former Beast Boy had gotten closer to Raven and whispered to her "Yo, I think what you said is true! Imma be an uncle!" he smiled widely towards the married couple and began his jokes on how they should talk more about secret stuff. Raven smiled at his happiness. He sure brought light to their day. Especially to her. Mostly her. Infact, forget the rest. Only her. He was her shining beacon even without having to read his emotions. She could feel her emoticons swirling in her mind as she secretly stared at the green man as he is hit by the sun. She just wanted to right there and now confess herself but that wasn't her. And Four letter words are heavier than seven or five.

"Ok, since we're all here, we'll begin discussing the mission." Nightwing began as they all sat in the strategy room. It was a new room they prepared so they could organize themselves and the new missing recruits. "Recap! We know these kinds seem to be vampire types. And they might be linked to the missing teen titans. Now, I really don't know why he needs them and how he kidnapped them. So, Raven, if you can go ahead and research on it. That would be great." She nodded, and summoned all her books that might be related to the issue and began reading them.

"Cy, I need you checking all the cameras or info you can get from computers. Bee, if you can, we might need you looking now. We'll take rounds. Take Changeling with you so you guys can take the day shift. I'll take the night shift with Star, since they fear Star's powers. If we find something, do not, I repeat, **do not** engage. Call for us or Titans East and we'll arrive in a minute. Understood?" The rest nodded. "Off we go. Prepare in 10 Bee and Changeling. Cy, you can begin here."

Nightwing and Star left, most likely to take the morning and rest in their room while Garfield and Karen got prepared. Changeling left to get some more food in his system and take some, and the wife said her goodbyes to her husband. The shapeshifter came back, and smiled at the happy couple, glancing slowly at his own love, whom he had yet to confess. _'Someday, hopefully, that scene will be me and her. I know it will'_ he thought.

He cleared his throat. "I don't know about you but we could move now or we can wait until I'm an uncle to save the Teen Titans. You decide" he smirked. The couple separated and took their partings briefly. The green man walked closer to the sorceress. "Hey, Rae," he began. She looked up at him from the books she was reading. "When I come back, let's go out. Maybe for libraries?" he smiled. Raven blushed and even though she tried hiding it, he had caught it.

"...We could. Or we could go for coffee…" she tried to keep herself straight.

He smiled. "Right! The date we were cut short, now-"

"Hey! We could wait for you or we could leave! I don't know, your take!" Bee smirked after cutting the shapeshifter's talk. She was already by the door.

"Coming!" He yelled at her and walked towards her, not before winking at his love interest.

Raven just sat there blushing and under her cape and staring at the now empty door.

And a throat clearing woke her from her daze. She looked to the front and there stood the forgotten Cyborg, and he was smirking widely. She looked back at the books at hand (well, more at the table) and started researching again. It took a while, and she still hadn't found much. She had a theory but she had to still have to sustain it. Raven was much too deep into the research, she hadn't notice the half robot was speaking until late.

"Sorry, you said?"

"I said, when are the wedding bells tolling?" he repeated with a wide smirk.

"Maybe in a year…" she paused for dramatic tension "For Nightwing and Starfire...:" she hid her own responding smirk.

"I meant yours lil sister. I can so see you guys crushing on each other."

"Please, I don't crush on Nightwing neither Starfire. Much less the three of us together. That's against my ways…"

"Oh!" Victor paled. "Nah, man! I meant you and BB!" he was one to still call Changeling by BB, for him, his best friend never grew, against the obvious reasons.

"Please," she picked up her books and levitated herself. "There's a bigger chance of you guys having a second child and Nightwing and Star marrying than of me and Gar…." _'Even though I wish we had…_ ' she finished in her mind. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be in my room finishing this research. Maybe make a paper for Nightwing to decide on it."

"Suit yourself, but I still ship you and that grass stain!" he shouted as she left.

 _'He's still a pain as always_ …' she chuckled. Having reached her room and continuing her findings. She was already making a small draft on reasons and theories about what could be happening, but she had one strong reason to it. And if it's so, the one involved must be having help. Thinking on rewarding herself for all the hard work (when in reality, she was tired and bored and wanted to unwind her thoughts of a certain man of her life), she took out her tablet, which was a gift of her brother image, and decided to play one of the apps she had. It was a game Star had downloaded in her tablet, saying it was going to help her socialize. The tablet was also the only electronic she used, and this game was the only one she played, aside from digital card games.

"Raven, you are back" the game spoke to her. It was a simulation game. "I have missed you much, would you accompany for tea as you tell me about your weekend?" and maybe it was also a dating game.

She spent some time playing it, losing sight of the time. She had the option between the princely type, the serious type, the cutesy type, and the mischievous one, the last one being her option. It was mostly his storyline about making pranks and jokes, and sometimes she caught herself laughing on her own about the things that occured on it. The sun was about to set out. She was thinking on finishing up the tablet and reunite with Nightwing before he left but then she felt someone close to her door. And it was one of her favorite people from the tower. She got up before the person knocked and tried to smile a bit.

"Oh hey! Did you miss me much?" his green face gave her a wide smirk.

She rolled her eyes ' _yes_ ' she wanted to answer "Keep telling yourself that" she gave instead.

"Aww, I know you- oh don't tell me!" he barged in and entered the room after having caught the sound coming from her electronic.

Raven panicked. "What have I told you about entering my room!?" she was already preparing to summon rage for her.

"Cool! It's an otome games! Awww! I didn't know you needed this practice to be with me." he chuckled.

And that's when she lost her control on Rage. The tentacles were out and so were the extra pair of eyes glaring. She levitated towards her best friend with full force and he ran away as a mouse. He could feel the empath hot on his trail and he kept laughing at her outburst, even if death was his soon impending doom. _'But it was all worth it.'_

* * *

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND_ I finished with the laptop at 10%. I wanted to update yesterday but today is good too. I hope you all like it. Have you guys guessed by where I'm going with all this? Did you get the "El Road to El Dorado" reference?

Also, four letter words could be anything. Dead, love, hate, true, some, the title etc. Now, guess for what is the title!

Some R &R are really appreciated it. You can also tell me what's wrong or should be fixing. English isn't my first language (In fact, I currently speak 5 languages) so if you want to just give me some heads up or whatnot, that would be great.

have a great day!


	5. Song

_I must confess, I'm scared to suggest what I feel out of fear you'll resist_

It was already late at night and Changeling had decided get cozy in Raven's room at her new sofa (well, it was about 3 years old. He had bought it for her to do just so) and read some of his comics as his best friend kept searching for more clues. She had discussed her theories with the former Robin and his girlfriend, about Man Bat taking homeless people as his servants but they didn't know to what end. Nightwing still decided to go and investigate more, there was something that even if Raven was right, he still felt something off, for example, why kidnap the new Teen Titans? And what about the other Titans that have been MIA?

Raven's speakers that were connected to her mp3 through bluetooth, ringing to one of her favorite bands. She looked up from her book to her teammate as the song kept playing and she meditated on the lyrics while going back to her reading. Cyborg had stayed with Bee in the Tower in case something happened and to not risk being kidnapped too. The married couple were in Cy's old room. The half robot had notified them already the strange creatures were spotted in some rural areas. Bumblebee and Changeling confirmed some buildings they could be hiding, having checked all abandoned buildings in the morning and even going back to the last place they had been and having it found desolated. They had moved away.

She remembered the green man being frustrated from this. And Star's words "Cheer up friend Garfield!" Raven had slightly stiffened. She prefered to be the only one to call him by his name. "Everything will turn a alright! Worry not! For Robin and I shall find these glorg like creatures and defeat them!" The shapeshifting man just scoffed and crashed in the common room's sofas with his arms crossed. Raven just sighed softly. She wished they had done this all long time ago. It is taking long already.

 _I can't trust anyone,_

 _Maybe you're here to bring me faith_

 _well, faith or not, Just say you'll stay_

 _'Okay'_ she thought _'I better change this song. Although it's ending already….'_

"Hey Rae."

She looked up at said man that invaded her thoughts.

"May I ask something?"

"You just did" she smirked looking at her book again.

"Since when have we been so chill? I remember a time you didn't trust people. But this is certainly a level of trust with me."

She thought about it. He was right. He was being observant. "Hmm… Maybe about three or four years ago? It has been quite a time. We have been getting closer after the other had their… personal agendas…" ' _Where is he going with this?'_

"Hmm…" he closed up a while a bit.

 _'Speak to me, Gar. What do you have in mind…'_ she thought. She could feel him thinking thoroughly about something and that bothered her. She dropped her levitating books, and also gently let herself accommodate in the bed. And as she did so, she pushed the books away and moved closer to her best friend and crush, sitting down at the carpet by her friend. She lowered his comic, which was practically covering his face.

"Garfield," she spoke softly, to not alarm him. "Speak to me… what is it that has you like this?"

He thought for a moment. He was frowning and blocking her empath senses. She knew he had his mentor's teaching to excuse. Suddenly, he lightened up. "Are you Edgar Allan Poe, Rae?" he smirked. She knew where he was going with this. "Because you make me say Nevermore" he chuckled at his own joke.

"Wow" she began sarcastic. "That is the lamest you've done. In any case, I should've been the one to say Nevermore, since I'm Raven"

The grin man smiled wide. "Nuh-uh mama! I can turn into a Raven!" and indeed he did. "Nevermore… Nevermore" he repeated while laughing and flying around. She had to chuckle at his immaturity.

"Fine, so you'll be my conscience and tell me nevermore when things are going not good for me?" she could play his game.

"Of course bae!" he chuckled as he morphed back to human and sat on the floor in front of him. "And you'll do the same with me! It'll be our code!"

She slapped him in the back of his head. "That's for calling me Bae." And then she kissed his cheek. "And that's a thank you. For always looking out for me."

He sat in shock. He couldn't believe Raven had kissed his cheek. He didn't remember any time she had done so before. _'Am I going down the right path? Am I dreaming?'_ He felt the back of his head throbbing. She had hit him hard there _'Wait, no. it still hurts a bunch'_. He stared at the retreating comrade who was going to her bed again to hit on some books. _'Maybe she wanted a bit of distraction and came to me? I need to get her out of there'._ He searched for her tablet and he found it a few feet from him. He took it and began playing another otomoe game that he had downloaded for her. After much teasing in the last hour, he had downloaded more games that were of her 'pleasing' and finally, after a furious Raven and a near to no storage tablet, he had to erase the apps. Except one. And he was currently playing it, waiting for Rae's reaction.

And he soon got it. He had almost reached a nsfw part, in which involved moaning from the little machine, and the sorceress looked up, her face full of a red blush. He smirked, trying to hide it a bit.

"Would you, um, turn it down. The volume, I mean." Her voice was low and stumbling. She was embarrassed by his antics.

"Why Raven, aren't you the little prude!" he laughed. "I would say with all those languages you know, you must have a way with the tongue. Ammirite?" He snickered full.

She could feel her rage coming, but she controlled it. "Garfield… you are getting yourself a bit ahead…"

Suddenly, she felt her bed sink a bit. She looked to the side and then she was doing "the sinking" as Star would say it. He was climbing besides her, giving her a look that made her nervous yet excited. _'Oh, Azar_!' She begged 'Not like this!'. He gave a low chuckle, almost seductive to her ears, and she wondered how the immature boy had suddenly gone from -1111 to a +9999999.

"Oh, Rae… would you teach me how you do those tongue positions from chinese. I swear, I can be a good student"

Again she was forcing herself to move, but all she felt was her skin crawl with fear and anticipation, like something was coming and she didn't know what it was, and kept feeling her face getting redder than a tomatoe. And just when she was about to give him an answer, he had sat back to the corner of the bed, and laughed… laughed… and laughed as if there was no tomorrow. He even almost fell. She sat down softly, resting against the bed frame, away from him.

"Wha…"

"Oh Rae!" he tried to talk. "You should've seen your face it was epic!" He kept on laughing and trying to clear his tears.

Suddenly he was being levitated, phrased through the window, and out into the cold december sea he went. The sorceress smirked as she saw him falling and hitting the water with a loud splash. She knew he was going to turn into a water type creature seconds before he hitted it, but just this was a glorious sight. "Karma Never Sleeps" she whispered with her smirk still on and retreated back into her bed to study. Nothing can make this good feeling leave her, it had been long since she even smirked and laughed about with Beast Boy. Especially a whole day. Soon her communicator was going off, half expecting to be her green teammate, she opened up waiting to receive his surly face, but instead she faced a grim one.

"Raven, I have bad news…" A beaten up Nightwing appeared.

"What's wrong?" she was hoping her feelings were betraying her. She was too afraid.

"Star… Starfire was captured."

The empath gasped, and just then a wet Changeling entered.

"Man, Rae! Be a bit sympathetic to your comrades. We can suffer you know?"

And in deed they can...

* * *

Sorry, this time it's a short chapter! Next one it will be more actiony and good. Detective style too. Imma slide a bit the romance.

Originally I was going to make Chapter 5 the chapter they confessed but there is so much I want to make them pass by. Let's just say I'm all about "Let's play a game" and rolling away. (Evil laughter)

Also, IF you guys are fans of I the Mighty like I am, you'll notice a buuuuuuuuuuuunch of references about them. The lyrics in italics is from them, from their song "Four Letter Words". Originally the story was going to be chapters based off from "Satori"'s songs but this came. I dunno if it's pretty good.

If you don't know I the Mighty, then go give them a listen. They are progressive rock. It's awesome.

Now, I shall leave you all and wait for my next update maybe on tuesday!


	6. Team

It took only a few minutes, and in those few minutes, some were spent with Raven calming her emotions as she tried to explain what happened to Changeling, the one she likes. It later took her to try and calm _him_ down. She held him as he tried jumping away from her room in his Beast form to "unleash hell to the ones that mess with his family" as he more or less said (she had flinched from his cussing). Two phone calls and a travel in the T-Car, Bumblebee, Cyborg, Changeling and her reached Nightwing's exact place. She was there chanting a bit of her mantra as she prepared for the worse, all the while her green friend was holding her hand tight, out of reassurance for both. She was glad he held her hand, Raven was insecure if she was going to be able to hold her emotions much longer. Star was her sister, not from the moment hey met exactly, since her team grew on to her once cold heart.

But Nightwing was worse than her. She could feel him blaming himself about the disappearance, suggesting to separate, and later find her communicator abandoned with a distressed signal from that point, against a wall in the newly abandoned house. He had even broken the wall, believing to be a hidden passage, but he only met with the darkness on the other side, and the light of the moon. Bats had flown about, giving him a sense of lost. Even with the mask on, she could notice the form of dread form in his face. She looked at her odd colored teammate with worried face. She knew he could see her behind her cape, and he tried giving her a smile to calm her, but it only came as a grimace.

Whoever got Star was strong _as fuck_.

And that made them all afraid.

"Ok team. We have to track whatever we can to find Star. Changeling, go and smell and see if you find her. Cy, go and check again, Bee, take up airs, Raven, go scan emotions, I'll be about in the place… breaking all the walls"

The team separated. They spent the rest of the night, and the next day working on this case. Slowly getting tired, only being pushed with adrenaline. They had even forgotten to eat, except Bee. Karen needed to be up for her and their child. She had to take rests between this all, and a frantic Nightwing wasn't going to have it.

"Bumblebee, you need to get back in the air."

"I'll be right up boss, just need a bit of rest." Cy had gotten close to her, he always tracked her beforehand. Raven was on the roof of the abandoned building as she tried to sense anything. She had picked up some traces of fear but it was everywhere.

"No. There is no time for rest you need to go back." Nightwing was very close to breaking.

"Yo, man, we're all working on this, we'll have to move out soon." The half robot had to step between his wife and his former team leader. Changeling was far away from them, not on the scene.

"Cy, you need to move."

"And I'm telling you, Nightwing, she's resting. And she needs it. Unless you want to be subject of another guilt?"

That made the boiling point. Nightwing just took his propeller gun and with his great acrobacy, left the couple. Cyborg spoke to his wife and they moved to their house, knowing they were going to be of little use. Raven debated whether or not to go back into the tower, when she got an idea. Taking out her communicator, she made some calls, and disappeared in the new night.

 ** _Next day, around 19:00hrs (7pm)_**

"Yo, I got a trace of Star, Wing! It was by the nasty tunnels! Where is everybody?" The Changeling entered the tower after having spent technically two days away. He was missing his friends but he had to keep on going. That's when he found a trace of where Star and the others could be.

"Heeeey! Anyone around?" He screamed this time, turning afterwards into a hound all over, ignoring his hunger out of fear. He could smell Nightwing, but… ' _Where is Raven?'_

Pacing around, he found the former Robin in his office, against the wall and slumped, his face covered. Alarmed, the shapeshifter turned back into human and ran towards his friend. He shook his friend hard, and after a while, the black haired man looked up and noticed he wasn't alone.

"Garfield…?"

"Tim, what happened?!"

The Batman's protege got up, slightly shook up to see his friend. "I thought you left also…"

"Also?!"

He sighed, "Gar… Cyborg is doing his own search on Star and the TT, and Bee quitted superheroing since it was taking a toll…"

"And Raven?" he was almost scared to hear his answer.

"She had disappeared," the green man paled, turning into an almost lilac color. "But I got some info. She's working on her way to get to the missing superheroes." Now it was his turn to sigh.

"But… she got us. Why would she work on her own…?"

"I…" Nightwing's throat felt dry for a minute. He had to take a gulp. "I feel, like I brought the team to a push of broken. I wanted it to be like old times, but I just made it all worse…"

"Hey…" former Beast Boy made his friend look up from the floor and offered a kind smile. "We'll all be together again. You'll see." The once comedic boy walked towards the door. "And I'll bring our friends back, after I eat the largest tofu sandwich ever!" And with this he left.

Nightwing was left again in the dark room with small dim lights, slightly smiling since he trusted his friends more than himself now. He went back into fixing himself as his friend made himself a brunch mixed with dinner. Changeling ate his tofu sandwich and began collecting his thoughts. His best friend Cy was out of the team completely with his wife. He knew maybe deep down he was scared and wanted to stay with Karen more than anything. And with Raven gone…

He was now turning anxious. Where was his Raven? He had deemed her as his for a while now, knowing she was not only his friend but the one he loved. At first it was like, but he had admitted it to himself he did love her, after that Trigon attack. 5 years loving his teammate and now he had the courage of telling her. But the right moment never came, and he was regretting being a patient guy to do so. He really needed to tell her as soon as he met her. Not wait for the tea garden or dates.

Besides, they were superheroes, they were never going to have a peaceful moment and much less a normal relationship.

 ** _00:00 (12am) midnight._**

"Thanks for meeting me here." Raven came from a portal in a wall.

She was in a rooftop alongside many other people. There stood Ravager, Batgirl, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. She had called them all to this "secret meeting" on a rooftop in the middle of Jump City. They had to be away from prying eyes,... and the tower. She looked at them all. It wasn't that weird of an assembly. Maybe just the the two women that were one was a criminal and the other one Batman's almost daughter. The other two had their own team, in fact, they were still the Titans East, but they were currently open for recruitments. They left Jinx and Mas y Menos at their base, and even told Cyborg and Bumblebee to return to that tower and watch over the two boys. And then she noticed, they were all staring at her. She swallowed her shyness and turned to them.

"As you guys know, Starfire was kidnapped, alongside the rest of the new Teen Titans. We need all help we can get, given Cy and his wife need to take a break from all this mess…" She paused. "So, if you guys are willing to help us out, please."

"And why are we meeting here instead of the Tower?" Ravager cut in.

Raven flinched a bit. "Let's say Robin's… affected." She saw Batgirl's face. The redhead's face had shown an appearance of knowledge of what that meant. "I prefer to keep you guys a secret as of now. I, too, shall be working alongside you all. Now, for what I heard Changeling's exclaims, they are in the sewers up north. It is the nastiest of them all. I can at least prepare some casting spells to protect your suits and self from whatever those horrors be but not of the monsters. Those, we will have to battle if we find them, and we have to call reinforcements too. They are more than a hundred of them and us alone might not be able to take them all…"

"Psh. Let them try!" Ravager spoke again

"I agree with Raven, reinforcement is always good. But I think we're more than sufficient in taking it against them." Batgirl mentioned.

"Yeah! Plus, you did say they were mindless right? Maybe we can have that to our advantage and run them over!" Kid Flash spoke as he moved through them all. Fast.

"I could bring some water inside though. Clean those sewers in case nothing infects us plus move our teammates in and out."Aqualad finished their plans.

Raven nodded. Glad that her plan was actually working out. She later devised when they were going, especifically during the day, since it's when they're the least active, or so she thought. They took rest in the hotel close by, with their civilian clothes and they all took to their rooms. Raven took to the futon as the girls took the beds. She took an hour of meditation and later changed to sleep, which was her uniform.

She got as comfortable as she could in her bed, and tried to sleep, but she couldn't, because her thoughts were on the man she loved, and whom she had liked for over three years. After noticing his maturity coming from Tokyo two years later. She missed him and his dumb jokes, wanting to be back in the tower and maybe even tell him she liked him. She was old school, she wanted to wait for him to tell her, but it was the 21st century and she could say how much she liked him just as much as he could say so too.

Having her new plan devised, she settled it as a goal that when they finished this rescue mission, she was going to him and with a kiss and her words, she was going to let him know she cared deeply for the green man of her life. _'Changeling, 我爱你'._

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching this team from their windows.

* * *

So this came a bit later than usual and I haz no excuse.

I wanted to sneak in some song references but I was so into this chapter and just making this plot twist I thought off on the weekend.

Yeah, did you guys expected this?

Anyways. Next one I promise action!

Please R &R


	7. Ergo

It was morning, and Changeling was pacing in the common room. He heard nothing from Cyborg as if MIA, and then Raven was still to be found. His beast side was pushing and urging him to instead of pacing, go and find the woman he cares for, but he knew that if Raven didn't want to be found, she wasn't going to be found. Sighing, he looked at Nightwing who was close to the same state, calling over and over again to Cyborg and even leaving messages of apologies. He was also checking the city's thermals in case he could find star's extra hot self (as in, of course, her powers). The once boy wonder had been "doing the act of candle burning", as his girlfriend would've said, and now even though he had lack of sleep, he still looked ready for action. Now all he had to focus was Raven again. He had gone out in his eagle form around the city, searching for any signs of the dark sorceress. It seemed as if she was nowhere to be found, not even a trace of her lavender scent from the oils she uses to freshen herself. It highly disturbed him and even thought she had been caught. Starting to feel the control on the beast losing, he found a trace of the scent he had memorized, and flying at high speed he got towards where he got it from. Tracing it at a hotel, he got close to a window, noticing…

' _Raven has her body pierced and with tats?!'_ his thoughts almost screamed at the realization and trying to find any moment he would've noticed because of her bodice and preferences in uniform. He was now craving her in her full nakedness to be in his room and ready for his devouring. See her writhing under him as he would take her and-.

And then he saw the rest.

She was accompanied by a white haired woman he recognized as ravager and the other one was a red haired. The other two women were already dressed and were obviously in deep conversation with the caped one, who had just finished dressing. Changeling turned into a lizard jumping on the wall, and later into a fly, perching himself in the window, thanking the god was against him so it made him look black. He saw a door opening, and in came Aqualad and Kid Flash. He got curious so he sneaked inside to listen to the conversation, ignoring the emotions that were threading to come out and manifest strongly for his crush to notice.

"Ok, so on with breakfast and afterwards, we go to the sewers?" Kid Flash was the first to speak

"Yes. I'll make a portal now for you all to drop the luggage and this will all be in a room at the tower." She began doing it, but some stomachs rumbled. "Maybe go breakfast and later move on with the plans? I'll catch up after I get these into the tower. I might meditate for a while before meeting up again. Take what you need, we'll be moving out. Fast."

They all nodded and moved towards the door. Aqualad had paused before leaving, looked at her and the room, and then left. She turned around and began doing the portal and sending the bags into the black vortex, when she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned around ready to attack, when she saw it was her green teammate, angry. ' _Well, shit'._

"What the _hell_ , Raven?" The man was mad, and it was more clear with his face, frowning hard and almost ready to break an arm.

"Gar…" he growled low. "Changeling, I had to do this. This idea came last night, and we were all separated. I had to do it fast so we can rescue the teens and Star, we need to mo-"

"No, I get that, but who and why the fuck all those others? Even Aqualad and Kid Flash? You should've also called me at least!" He raised a bit his voice, trying not to pace or even get close to her. He just wanted to steal her away from the odd group.

"Changeling, I couldn't risk Nightwing knowing, he would be pissed or feeling uncompetitive if I told him to call backup. And well, I just formed them, not like I would call you the minute. And much less leave Nightwing alone in the tower."

"But why Ravager and Aqualad?! And Kid Flash!?" He wasn't going to admit it, but he was jealous she actually trusted Aqualad more than him for this.

"Ravager is just good with swords, and Titans East are searching for recruiting new vigilantes or heroes, ergo, the men from Titans East. Cy is over at their own tower with Bee, to be in and out of the battle without Nightwing barking orders…"

"Well that's just fine!" he yelled, punching a wall, making it crack and chip a bit. He noticed he unleashed his anger out, and his emotions seeped. Raven saw how his face went from anger to hurt, and that just made her feel worse now.

"Raven, you should've trusted me at least. I've been worried. I thought you were caught…or worse..." He sat at the corner of one of the beds, kind of lost from the force of his emotions. He placed his hands in his face, covering the shame and control of his emotions. His friend sat besides him, bringing an arm around him softly. He almost jumped at the touch and looked at her.

"Gar…" she tested speaking her nickname towards him again. This time he let her. "I'm sorry. I just… I want to rescue them all as soon as possible. I know you are powerful and can do about everything, but right now I'm counting on you on helping me distance Nightwing from my new team. I guess I'm not the best at planning, but I also don't want him suddenly losing control in battle, and I just want also to see him happy Star being back…"

The former Beast Boy nodded, understanding now better her plan. He was still against it, because she was placing herself at harm's way, but he guessed she was just better at doing these kinds of stuff. Now he just hugged her back. She tensed first, unknowing if to push him away or move closer into his warm chest, and then she noticed how he smelled. Of pine forests and the ocean. It was a weird mix but she liked it. She got closer to him, to get a bit more of it, not noticing now it was Changeling's turn at tensing. The half-demoness was ready to just ignore everything and stay with him this way, until he spoke.

"Hey Rae, I like those nip piercings you got. Seriously, how is it that I never noticed them?" He smirked, as his hunger for playing with them barely hid behind his eyes.

She opened the portal with the bags again and threw him inside, along with the last luggage left.

After the little moment with the man she likes, Raven did her meditation and met with her newly formed team. She was happy to have them, even if it was for a short while. Ravager was her friend, though, they kept it secret out of respect for the views against vigilantes. Aqualad was there to review the girls to later offer them membership as heroes at the East, Gotham included in this geographical set. Kid Flash just wanted the action, and needed some time away from Jinx and their child. They were the first heroes of their generation at having a child, and it was a girl with absolutely no powers. At first everybody was surprised, but they were all kind of glad, because that meant the girl didn't need to live a sacrificing life. And now they all hoped their offsprings were as Jinx's and KF's daughter. The girl was months old, but Jinx still wanted to stay taking care of her baby.

And seeing that image of Jinx holding the child in pink blankets close to the windows of the Titan East's tower came to her mind. She looked at her now teammate who clearly showed he was thinking about the family he left behind on the impulse of having a new adventure. She directed them to move forward towards the Sewers up in the North ("Can we call the team The Nightwatch? You know? Game of Thrones reference!?" Kid Flash would laugh at his own joke). It was mostly an abandoned sewer and this was to their advantage. They didn't have the Alligators in the sewers problem like they had it in NY and in Gotham, which it was another bonus to their advantage. Opening the latch and going in, they all went down after Raven did a fast scan of not beings inside there. Kid Flash was the second in, alongside Ravager and Batgirl, and later it was Aqualad, who closed the latch behind him. Kid Flash went on fast, to check if there were any other creatures around in the vicinity ("And for the love of Azar, do not engage without us. DO NOT!") and if there was another better exit. He came back in less than 3 minutes, letting them know there was an exit that took them out into the ocean, and that made Aqualad smile. He was going to be their escape accomplice, and if needed, would bring the waters inside. Now having set this, they moved on towards what could be the nest of the monsters. It took them all a while reaching it, the center of the sewers, and finding the whole nest there, with the new Teen Titans, being held as prisoners in the middle.

The young teenagers were in bad form, showing signs of struggle and even blood loss. Barbara Gordon had gasped low, but was able to device how to dismount that machine and help them escape. First problem was, where was Star? She didn't appeared to be in this room. The second problem was, how to cross over them when all the creatures were blocking their way, even when , with her powers, she made a small breach between them, raising some and placing them gently on top of others. The creatures were fast asleep and barely noticed the movements. She almost thought they could at least smell her. The team moved forward, releasing the teenagers and with Raven's help, she transported them into the side where she was, the entrance of the nest. Now having all of them in her side, the rest of the group were running towards her, and in a split second, a flash came in, waking up the sleeping monsters in a startle. The group was caught between Raven and the cells where the new titans where. There was one thing the sorceress had to do, and always wanted to do secretly.

"Titans, Go!"

She didn't have to command twice. Kid Flash moved between them all knocking and punching and even throwing them at the walls, Aqualad had brought water towards the room and battled with the creatures, moving closer to Raven to help her move the unconscious ones. Batgirl climbed to the roof and threw batarangs, cutting some of the monsters and making them bleed. Ravager was the one that unleashed more hell. With her twin swords, she began slicing the creatures around and unleashing what seemed a pool of blood, some heads even rolled away to corners and one towards Raven, her seeing the fangs and tongue that sucked the blood of others. Raven was shooting her black bolts and helped out, until she saw someone running away through a door. With her telepathy, she called out Kid Flash to follow the person, and he was out in an instant with the mental map she showed him. With one less battler, There were the girls left to do the rest. Soon, Kid Flash got back, with someone covered in a bag, trying to set himself or herself free. The fastest kid just went back into battle, but he was hurt. All of them were, except Raven and Aqualad. The now team leader commanded a retreat, and they all ran, taking the youngsters and the mysterious captive with them, and into a whale at the ocean, where Aqualad had called it. They all jumped towards it, with Aqualad and Raven's help to reach it, and with the whale, they went on towards the T tower, looking at the still creatures that waited by the darkness of the tunnel, still millions of them.

"Damn! How can there still be so many!?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Maybe they take people from other cities? I'll have to do a check of disappearances numbers from around."

Back in the Tower, Changeling was searching for Nightwing. It was almost dark, and that scared him. He was wondering if Raven succeeded in her mission of bringing their friends back, and kept checking the communicator. He suspected Nightwing to be hidden in his "detective cave" or as he calls it, office. The former boy wonder was spending a lot of time there and it freaked him out if he even ate. He took some food to the boss and it was there, untouched by the door. Knocking at the door, and hearing no answer, he decided to enter, with a new tray of food. There at a desk, the black haired man was pinpointing all that that he thought my be a clue to the findings of Star and the rest. Glancing slightly, he noticed that he hadn't taken in consideration the sewers, and that annoyed him a bit ' _At least Raven took it into consideration. Yet, she should've taken me with her.'_

"Hey, Wing." he began.

He saw his once team leader jumped from being startled, almost about to hit him, and realization dawned on him "Oh, hey Changeling. What happened?"

"Dude, you gotta eat."

"I'll eat in an hour. I'm doing work."

"Now. Eat, now." The green man shoved the food on the acrobatic man, almost pushing him.

He sighed, "Fine, let's go to the common room. I want to talk some stuff out to loosen up."

Changeling was surprised at his change. Before, he would've just decided to not talk and eat there, but this was a positive one for them. They sat at the sofa looking at the tv, and talked about whatever came to them. First they began with theories of places the kidnappers could be, but then they switched on talking to places they wanted to travel. Changeling wanted to go back to Africa, while Nightwing wanted to go to Paris and take Starfire there. It showed much Nightwing missed her. The alarms came up, and they got ready for battle, but noticing the color was amber, it was a breaching to their island. Before they could leave, in entered Raven's team with the teenagers and their capture.

"It's us. We alerted Cyborg we were coming so he could help out healing the kids. We need as much help as we can"

Raven spoke as if nothing had changed. Changeling ran towards her, hugging her to show her how worried he was. If he could, he would've kissed her, permission or no. He wanted to question her and all, but he had to resort to the only thing he knew the sorceress would let him do only. She had stood frozen first and was about to return the hug but then Nightwing asked about the situation clearly mad.

"What, the, Fuck Raven?"

"I decided to make this group and do a rescue mission. It had to be last night and do the rescue in the day." She directed to her group to take the teenagers to the infirmary.

"But why didn't you tell me? I would've helped out!"

"No offense, Nightwing, but you're more needed in the tower than out, though, I brought you a present…" With her dark magic, she brought the bag of the captured man towards her once boss. Changeling was still embracing her but from behind, to let her talk with his friend.

Nightwing looked suspiciously at the bag, and opened, he took a step back. Raven wasn't much moving since she had guessed from his emotions, and Changeling glared.

Inside it, Red X glared at them all, even if they couldn't see because of his mask.

* * *

Guys, so I raised this to M because I just threw some lewd stuff. Hope you guys are ok with this. Sorry!

Also, I made it longer than usual, as payment for the wait. Also, I hope you guys like it!

Finally, Reviews are always welcomed. I like hearing what you guys say about what's happening and what I could do to better it up! I got plans for it already, i have the main plot already settled, but I can always make space to throw in something nice.


	8. Love

' _Knew it'_ Raven thought fighting back a smirk that was forming in her face. ' _But why was he inside by the creatures? And why did he throw that flash bomb?'_ she questioned in her mind. Nightwing was thinking along the same lines, except the bomb, even if Raven had finished explaining what happened after Changeling stood guard and they (Nightwing and her) stood farther away so she could give her inform on the case. The former Robin, having it all in his mind, excused her so she could write the report on the mission. She nodded and flew towards the office room, where she entered to write that report. She brought with her magic a pen and a few papers, and with it, she sat down at a table and began writing. She prefered doing her mission reports by hand instead of the computer, like the rest of the team. Two of her teammates, Cyborg and Changeling, used to joke that she was a hipster, given she used to do (and still does some) things old school. It was just her ways and nothing of a "fad". While writing, she felt a presence come, and without even flinching or turning, she spoke.

"Nice try, Gar. But remember how my powers work." now she let her smirk appear.

"Damn. I can never scare you, can I?" She shook her head as he huffed.

She turned around in the rotating chair. "Aren't you supposed to be with Nightwing?"

"He's interrogating him in the interrogation room. He just asked me to knock him out and pass him there, and then he kicked me out."

"Smart move from him. You would say something to compromise everything."

"Hey! I know when to keep my mouth shut! No need at all to be a smartass."

"Me? Smartass? Who speaks?"

"Raaaeeee!" the green man whined.

She was enjoying herself even though she was barely showing signs of so. She permitted to show a bit of more emotions since her father was exiled away from the universes but she still liked to keep in calm. Raven didn't want to risk any other emotional outburst, just in case. She kept writing, ignoring how he kept lingering around, even taking a seat besides her, crossing his legs and bringing his hands to his feet as he rolled on his rolling chair, muttering "they see me rollin', they hatin'" as he kept on going. Cringing a bit, she let the pen down, and threw a random book towards him.

"Hey! Why're you hittin' me now, mama?"

"Trying to concentrate in remembering what happened today, Gar, so I need a bit of silence."

"Why don't I…" he trailed off looking away for a while and then turning back smiling. "I give you a massage!"

"W-what?" She tried containing the creeping blush.

"Yeah! That way you relax! Don't you need that? Stress is bad for you!"

He came over and brought his hands to her shoulder, and began pressing some key points in it as he did so. The sorceress tensed at first, feeling his fingers be in contact with her skin and part of her clothing, but then she relaxed, almost melting by his touch. She tried suppressing that moan that was bubbling to come out, and instead it came out as purs of content, as her eyes closed and dipped a bit. She tried giving him a bit of more space to massage her shoulder and top back, giving Changeling the opportunity of doing so. Said man, who was confident at first, now was nervous, and he could feel what else it was doing to his… lower parts. She knew what this was doing to him, but decided to ignore, since she was more in the present than thinking on what could be. He kept on, working around her back, and almost moving her to stand up, she held herself from the desk, as he worked on her lower back now. She bit her lip trying to not show anything, just as he did. She heard footsteps coming close to the room, and she turned around fast, to stop him from continuing, but since he lost balance, he fell on top of her, both of them on the desk, papers around and the pen on floor.

Embarrassment ran across their faces, the light bulbs broke, with Raven's sudden outburst. They were left in the dark of the office room, looking at each other. She had demonic in her blood, permitting her to see in the darkness, and he, having animal genes, permitted to also see in the darkness, and both noticed, what they wanted to communicate through their eyes. It was everything they wanted, yet, didn't know hot to communicate it in words, maybe in actions, but they hadn't had the opportunity yet. Well, maybe Garfield now since he was the one that displayed a bit of attention towards her. And now that the veil was down, and just a few inches of closure between the two, was all that was needed, the small push.

Until those same steps in the hallways were close, and they both heard it was headed towards them, so they separated, Changeling taking the seat close and Raven fixing the light bulbs so they could have electricity in the room again, and before they knew it, Nightwing entered just when everything looked "normal". Or at least, as normal as seeing the shapeshifter in a seat whistling his nervousness and Raven staring at the disheveled papers and seat away, not saying anything.

"Did… Did something happen between you two?" Nightwing asked out of courtesy.

"No." Both answered probably too quickly.

"...Right." the acrobat said rolling the 'R' longer than needed. "Anyways, I need to make an announcement. I'll gather the rest so I need you both in the conference room for the new plans. Seems we got a lot in our plate." he mentioned, about to leave, but then, before getting out the door he turned back. "You two… erm, nothing." He walked out.

Raven and Changeling looked at each other, stifling the laughter than soon came from their lips. It was nice, and peaceful moment, after being "cockblocked". Changeling's laughed made him hold his stomach, as Raven just raised and lowered her shoulders with her soft laughter. It slowly died down, and they looked at each other again, smiling. A mutual understanding between each other. They left the office towards the conference room, ready for whatever their now leader had in store. They took seating besides one another, as the rest of the other Titans entered. It was now a full conference room, even with the empty seatings around. Nightwing was always over prepared for anything, even in the tower. Said man, entered the room, and stood in front of the oval table.

"As you may all know now, the young Teen Titans are back into our custody and in the healing process, taking almost all the bed in the infirmary, and we have also Red X in our custody, still currently in the interrogation room, which leaves us into what he has told me." He paused looking at all of them. "Starfire isn't in California".

Collective gasp. Whoever saw them could just say they had rehearsed to do were all now looking at each other, worried.

"Them, where is she?" asked Batgirl, after having looked around and seeing the faces of her partners showing the same as her.

Robin grimaced a bit. "Might be the last place we would expect."

"Which is…?" Ravager was a bit annoyed.

"Brazil. We're going to Brazil. Rio de Janeiro specifically."

This time, it was a collective silence.

"I'm sending you three girls before us. Raven knows portuguese because of her studies in college. Changeling and I will stay a while, until Cyborg comes from Titans East tower. Kid Flash, you may go back to your tower but Aqualad, I need you here until the Teen Titans can get better. Then you can go to us. I expect at least 2 days of rest. Raven and team." The now leader looked at the girls, "You guys have 4 hours to get ready, I believe we'll be over a week in that country, so pack as you deem for that. Take many civilian clothing. Batgirl and Ravager, I will lend you Titan's money so you can buy what is necessary to go. Those 4 hours can give me some time to buy you the plane tickets and the rest of the preparations for the mission. Later I'll send by the communicator the mission guides." He handed two spare communicators to the non titans. "This is for this mission now. Okay, any questions?"

Changeling raised his hand, unnecessarily. "Um, yeah. Why can't I just go with them and you wait for Cy? I can help out if they need anything, and don't they have lots of forest and love for animals?"

"...No offense Changeling, but I believe there might still be crime here. Plus, you would need a holo ring and right now we are short on them, so the less we need to take them, the better. We'll be joining them in a day or two. Titans East tower is in Florida. Any other question?"

Changeling looked at Raven after his question was answered. He had asked because he was worried mostly for Raven. They had practically showed their emotions to one another and now they had to be separated? ' _God is surely making a soap opera out of my life'_ he had thought. Raven, on the other hand, took it as if he was calling them weak, and had refused to look his way. ' _And here I thought things were headed to a good way_ ' she though a bit frazzled. Her crush had noticed she was a bit cold towards him but had decided to take his distance to be safe. When the meeting finished, Robin going to his personal office, the girls to the market, and the boys to the patients, Raven was headed towards her room when the green man had taken hold of her arm and asked her what was the problem.

"Problem? My problem is you. Do you think I'm weak enough that you need to be with me in a foreign country?"

"What? No!"

She glared.

"Raven, I know you're strong as fuck. Hell, you're even stronger than me in many aspects!" He had said a bit serious and trying to grab her violet eyes. "Rae, I just don't want to be worried about you. I want to make sure you're even eating well. I mean, I know you can take care of yourself and all, but can't I just wish to be with you and make sure you're okay and all…"He was blushing. "Like… you do know what I feel for you...right?"

She looked at him now. She didn't really knew because Mento's powers on Changeling had his pros on him, like him shielding his mind most of the time. But now, she _could_ feel it, and it was what she was feeling towards her friend a long time ago. This confirmed her what happened in the office was real, and that she hadn't imagined it, even if it was a few minutes ago. The mind was a trickster and even when you think everything is a way, it can turn completely different. She smiled at him, slightly, giving him the affirmation of being in equal understanding, and that both were on the same page. He inched closer to her again, finally not hesitant, and their lips met.

It wasn't like in the korean dramas, that the camera might revolve around them as they took a chaste kiss for ten full minutes. But it was a nice soft kiss, showing each other that they both meant what they wanted to mean. It was more than just like, and that they could share their time together. She took hold in his uniform as he held her face to her sides, softly rubbing his thumbs by her cheeks, and fingers slightly brushing her hair. She was a bit in tip toes, as he towered a bit above her. His inner beast was urging him to push her to the door, of her room but he battled against it, not wanting to do more out of fear. It was enough change as it is at the moment.

Slowly, their lips parted, and she was left breathing a bit against his own, close face. Not noticing they had their eyes closed, they opened a bit, and smiled at each other. They were definitely not fantasizing.

"Gar…" she said softly, to break the silence. "I need to make my luggage. And I was planning on going to the infirmary later and try and help out in curing the kids…"

The shapeshifter groaned a bit but still took his hands from her. "I still think I should go with you. I can be your pet chameleon!" He said and perched himself in her shoulder as one.

She chuckled low. "Nightwing's orders are law. Come, let us go to my room and later to the infirmary. I guess Nightwing wants us to take plane so we can be civis from the beginning. I've wanted to practice my portuguese but specifically in Portugal..." She trailed off.

The chameleon just looked at her, smiling internally knowing she was going to let him be in her bed for the time being.

But he was already dreading the next days to come. Especially the days without Raven.

* * *

Hey guys! I had this at half last weekend and hadn't have had the opportunity to update! Let's just say I'm busy, since it's real.

Now, there might be a 2 week break, since I'll be travelling away from the Island towards Florida for a wedding and my kid bro's birthday this next week. I already got part of the story sketched in my mind for the next chapters! Will try to at least make 3 chapters done. Or 2. Or 1.

In fact, just R& R and will let you know! Buh Bye!

PS: Rae will be working her chinese and portuguese in the next chapters. To the native speakers of those languages that are readers, you guys are welcome to correct me in whichever error I do in those languages. I'm just a language student that loves being a polyglot and would love help!


	9. Buck

' _5 days. 5 days have passed and NOW I'm going to see Raven.'_ the green man huffed as he tried to control scratching the inner part of the jet Nightwing had. Surprisingly they owned their own jet, but who only used it ever was either Nightwing or Cyborg, the only two that didn't fly. Changeling just mostly flew just like Star, and Raven just made portals, claiming it was the best way of travel. The shapeshifter just loved flying and didn't tire him out as much as before, with all the training he did to better himself. Star's flying was like breathing to her, so it was easy. But now, they were all in the Titans Jet, minus the two females, which made Changeling as anxious as anybody.

He had to arrive. And now.

The 5 days after the group had resumed Starfire's search were supposed to be two. But given crime was always 'afoot' and Titans East tower was in Florida, ' _who the fuck place the Titans East tower in Florida!?'_ (Changeling thought more than just once during these days) it had prolonged the plans for 3 more days to make it all better. Changeling was each day more and more worried for his now could be defined his 'love' interest (it ain't official, and they hadn't claimed they love each other, just shown it to each other, and not in the let's have sex and say I love you in the sunset kind of way).

All in all, he was semi satisfied with their status, but not in the current LDR kind of way. And it pissed him off that she didn't call him more than what she called Nightwing. ' _Wasn't she like, worrying over me too? I was practically dying to hear from her every day'._

In those 5 days, Raven, being the leader of the scouting mission in Brazil, she had to call two times daily. Sometimes three. The sorceress had to give reports even written to the former and now leader. From what they ate even for snacks, to possible suspects and even types of hair. Types of hair helped Cyborg make new holorings for them, making them look brazilian and maybe even change their language if they needed to communicate, without using a microphone close to the neck. And while the half demoness did this, she only called the green man once daily, and it was for few minutes compared to Nightwing. It was mostly cut short from his end because of crime or once, like in the 3rd day, the teen titans coming back to being awake and healthy. That was the other issue. They took so long to Changeling's standards in getting better, while Raven refuted they took too short to get better and out fighting, claiming they still needed rest. That was their third fight by phone, on the 4th day. First two were if she was taking good care of herself and to not let anything bad happen to her, because he was worried and the dark young adult claimed he was seeing her as weak.

Yeah… this relationship was going to be a hard one. But nothing is ever easy in life, right?

"Changeling! Cy! I need you both using the rings. We are technically entering this country illegally since we have no permits to even park here. Let's just hope authorities are less strict than in US." Nightwing ordered as they began to descend the jet slowly, they took their rings and put on. Even the leader had one.

The three of them instantly changed. Aqualad simply stayed the same. They took the mexican brothers Mas and Menos to the new country, since they knew more from the outsides of the States. The Titans East members had taken into their civilian clothings and now they were ready to jump out. The black haired man took the commands of the jet and ordered it to self drive itself towards the tower.

Jumping out, they took into their "hero landings" (they watched Deadpool and enjoyed it. Hey, Marvel is fun since it's fake right?) . They reached the outskirts of a forest close to the main city of Rio de Janeiro. Preparing themselves and checking they had everything, they began walking towards the center and heart of the metro. Soon they were crowded by the millions of people around, all speaking portuguese and in often times other foreign languages…

 _"Ouro a venta aqui! Você vai quer, menina, ne?"_

 _"2 reais pelos legumes! Vai gostar muito destes legumes! Vai ver!"_

 _"Olha beleza! Que acontece hoje? Não quer um pouquinho deste corpo? Venha!"_

This last one made Changeling cringe a bit, but it was natural. Even in Jump City had it's share of this. Still, it was all wrong. After a bit of power walking, and asking of few directions with the use of the holo rings, they reached the apartment where the girls were staying. Knocking softly, the door slightly opened, revealing deep dark purple eyes. She asked for a minute, making Changeling internally groan. Some rummaging and actual portuguese cursing was muffled through the door but still heard, and in a small while, the entrance fully opened, revealing a small apartment and the three residents.

"I take it the 5 days have made you natives" Nightwing eyed Rose who was wearing a revealing pijama, if it could be called that. He also glared at Barbara, who sat in the sofa eating a huge plate of noodles. And whatnot.

"... more or less. Come." spoke Raven, letting the boys enter and later closed the wooden door slightly.

The 3 roomed apartment showed signs of being cleaned in a haste. There were some bags full besides the door waiting to be taken out, and pizza boxes around. The white haired girl took her place by the kitchen's bar seats just like her red headed partner. Raven, who was currently in shorts and a black tank top, stood close to her team. Nightwing took seat in the sofa, alongside the other men, and Changeling even though he sat in the sofa, he fought his Beast's side of stealing Raven to her room and question her more.

"Report" demanded the leader.

"7:00 scout. Same status. We got the same results. It all leads to a possible forest between here and Mina Gerais. Some abandoned places. Not much security around these days. Some claim they have received payment from a private investor, and not many are protesting against it, given the political state the country is in. We'll have to be cautious." the half demoness answered.

The black haired nodded. "Okay. Tomorrow then, let's leave and check it out. I take it you guys have the inflatable beds around? Can you three share a room tonight? I'll take a room alongside Changeling and Cyborg and the Titans East take the other room." he looked at the wall clock. "I'll do some search around with the guys now. You guys have done well. Take the the rest of the day off."

"Sweet! Another day off!" whispered Ravager to Batgirl.

"Let's hit Copacabana. I think I told Camilo I'll be there tonight." Batgirl answered giggling a bit.

"Honey," the eye patch girl began sarcastically "you need a better fuckboy than Camilo. I'll have to present you to Fabrizio" she smirked and both left to get ready to move and leave.

"REMEMBER!" Dick shouted from the living room "Tomorrow we leave at 6:00!"

"Yeah, Yeah!"

Raven sighed, and tried to move towards her room to get changed in her uniform, but a hand stopped her arm. She looked back and saw the man with whom she had been having… argues.

"Can we… talk?" Garfield pleaded with his green eyes and slight tight thin lips.

Raven took a bit of a take back, but she still nodded slowly. ' _Guess I won't be able to change any time soon_ ' . The sorceress looked around, and soon the often empty apartment was now crowded and opted the for a different path. She took her flip flops and put it on as she quietly directed him to leave the building. He took the shape of a mosquito but she urged him to not do so, and to just wear the holo ring as she left too. The green man nodded, and his lean muscular green body turned to a tan looking man, still with a dark blond hair and the green eyes, that was his normal human trademark. His face, although remained being him, had slightly been modified to look brand, and although the sorceress was impressed at the change, she much prefered him in his Changeling look. Changes were something she didn't like much still.

The couple walked down the stairs and into the busy streets, the girl now posing as 'Raquel' (spanish version of her Rachel) and him as well… he had to invent some name. But now it wasn't the time. They reached the beachline and by then, it was still crowded, even if it was about to be colder. People were surfing, some were getting sun tans, or others were dancing. She directed him to take a seat at a table outside the café that his teammate apparently had turned a regular. He looked at her from outside as she ordered tea and coffee for him. Coming out and giving him his, she waited.

"Rae…" he began, losing his words as he stared at her.

"I'm listening…"

"Why did you barely call? I mean, i know there's a huge time difference but you could call those 4 days we were separated. I mean, I missed you and I just want to make sure you're okay and all." he tried a soft voice.

But she didn't. She went direct. "Garfield, you know I don't like calling. You should call yourself lucky I called you at all. Besides, I noticed I was doing it more as an obligation than actual want since it was the same rant over and over again. And it pissed me off you cared so little for the teen titans! Didn't you see how much blood they lost?"

"Yes I did! And you had gone to the infirmary and wasted your powers there! We had to drive you and your 'team' to the airport and you could barely walk! Ravager carried you ok!? It was bad seeing you leave like that!"

"oh, and what's supposed to that way of mentioning 'my team' with such a demeanor? Does it bother you I'm with a different group of people? I hate change but i recognize it needs to be done from time to time"

"But what about us!?" he almost shouted as he stood up. Some of the surrounding people were looking at them. Kind of wondering why she was speaking english and him portuguese as they fought.

The couple glared. It was an intense glare that could even burn hotter than Superman's laser beams and ran faster than Flash. Before they could even utter a word, loud noises began blaring from speakers, and in came some festivities they weren't expecting. Raven, not having remembered such thing, she turned around and asked a local man that spoke with a large mustache and small half closed eyes.

 _"Nossa! Esqueceu de tudo? Você não sabe o que acontece? Hoje é dia de um festival de dança!"_

" _Dança_?" she wondered how she had forgotten such a dancing festivity. She looked up to look at her teammate who was smiling. He didn't spoke portuguese neither understood it, but he did get that word. He looked back at her, after seeing the dancing women in the streets with the marching groups and many people playing instruments and pulled her to the roads to dance.

Everybody knew she wasn't the dancer, but everybody did know he was. He began doing footsteps that resembled that of brazilian moves and even african dances. Directing his lover to do as him. She, taken by the moment, began to try and follow up to him, and giving up. She opted to just stand back and watch as he did so, at moments surrounded by the festival goers and even from the ones that were signed to it, making the festival. She tried to hide the smile she had, as the man she deeply cared for enjoyed of the country she was slowly loving. He slowly went back to her, still dancing, and in the euphoria of the joy and colors and much lively music, their lips connected. Raven felt his emotions pass to her, wanting her to see his insecurities and how he didn't want to feel abandoned so fast for caring deeply for someone. His animal genes were just making him be possessive of her more usual than a human 2 can, plus he just didn't want her to leave the team. Seeing the girls be together and getting along made him think of a weird Powerpuff Girls kind of thing going on and he didn't want to lose her. She really felt overwhelmed by him.

And as soon as he kissed her and passed all that, he separated. He tried smiling wide with his toothy grin, but it only reached halfway and went back to the dancing. He was really enjoying himself and she enjoyed watching him. Soon, the festival moved from their street to the next one, and they were left there, in a semi staring contest.

She cleared her throat.

"Garfield… Gar… you know my team, as in, the original Teen Titans, are my first and foremost north. And I will never leave you all…" she began. "But you got to remember, we aren't Teens anymore. We are adults. And we're all independent, plus we need to do side jobs and come back home, because home is where love is, and you guys are my love..." she blushed slightly noticing she used such a strong word. "and so, going kind of full circle… I may not show it, but I really do care deeply for you, just that I… suck. Suck at expressing myself so you got to wait a bit, because I really want to give us a chance… about us two of course." she looked into his eyes, feeling slightly lost in them.

"Do you.. do you really mean it?"

She nodded.

"Yess!" he ran to hug her, squeezing her rivaling Star's way.

"But on one condition! You got to stop worrying so much. Gar, I can take care of myself and you know I won't go on cheating on you so stop being so jealous about guys I talk with"

"Can't help it. You're so perfect and awesome, that I want no one to see you and be well always." he grinned wider. Making her blush.

"Idiota" she shook her head, separating herself from him.

At that second she separated from him, she was pulled away from him by long strings that came from far. Thinking it was easy, she pulled at them, and that made her realize, it was power numbing chords. Someone knew they were there!

"Gar!"

He wanted to transform, but he knew he couldn't risk blowing their cover, so he jumped in a table, stealing a knife and jumped again towards her, holding her and giving a bit of weight and to cut the strings. It was an ordeal, but one that could be archived, which was done so. They fell to the sand, since the unknown entity moved them closer to the beach than the streets. Raven, now out of captivity, directed her teammate to run the opposite direction of people, and into an area she knew was most likely abandoned. They began running, evading the multitude of people scampering away from the giant floating red vessel that had emerged from invisibility. From roads to alleyways, they pick their pacing. Changeling took his communicator and called Nightwing for backup, but the enemy was blocking the signals. They were alone against this being. Now, after pushing people and reaching an alley with a dead end, the couple looked at each other and smirked.

It was time they worked together.

They took a minute to hold hands, and pulling her with his free hand ready for clawing, and Raven ready to blast her energy powers, they launched at the ufo. His nails dug into what they thought was metallic, but instead had a flesh like , he kept digging into it, letting his lover do the dismantling of string power, since it was a circular thing that emitted the ropes. Both took their ways but worked in sync, breaking and destroying. The sorceress had pulled it's legs out, and those gsve some red stains, what could look like blood.

Changeling, after taking the flesh out, he reached a part of metal, that he opened and pulled the first strings he could find (he wasn't a scientist that knew if all the red white and blue colors had been changed to black).Electricity cackled in the body of the thing, and it slowly went down, with more red liquid oozing out. The dark haired girl went down from elevating herself, and took a piece of that liquid into her hands and inspect it. She didn't do like probably Nightwing would try (tasting it, rubbing it, and smelling), but she did smelled it after using her powers to finally confirm her conclusion.

"What is it Rae?"

"...Blood."

"What should we do?" asked the green man as he checked his body for cuts. He tried cleaning it with a piece of clothing he had, but Raven came close to him to use her healing powers. He frowned a bit since she was equally or more hurt than him, but decided to say nothing, in case she protested.

"... Let's call the team again, and show them this. I'll do some enchantment so no one can come except them to this place, that way Dick can exami-"

A boom behind her emitted, and Garfield with his animalistic reflex turned his body to shield his teammate, so his back can receive whatever impact of that loud noise and sudden fire. After it calmed down a bit, the sorceress looked over his shoulder and saw that the thing had self destructed making everything disappear.

"...or not…" she finished.

The man sighed, "Well, any plan B? Because I think I can hear the cops coming about 5 blocks from here…" he said as his pointy ears began twitching.

Raven looked at him. "Better then make a portal to the apartment. We'll have to tell Nightwing about all this then."

"And here I thought we could have a nice evening for ourselves" he tried to joke even under his pissed voice.

"Hush, dear. We'll get one after we save Kori."

"After we save Kori… honey?" he said trying to test out pet names.

"... I will seriously stab you if you do that now."

"Ok! Ok! I'll keep Rae." he grinned as they both passed the portal.

Under all the stress of everything and the new mystery monster that keeps them apart from the truth and Star, they at least solved a problem. ' _One at a time, Gar. One at a time…'._

* * *

Hi guys! So I did get to do a chapter while there and long one! I already got half of chapter 10 done so wait until thursday for it. I got to write my favorite language too so there you guys have it.

Translation time!:

 _"Ouro a venta aqui! Você vai quer, menina, ne?"_ :Gold for sale. Do you want, girl?

 _"2 reais pelos legumes! Vai gostar muito destes legumes! Vai ver!":_ 2 reais (brazilian money/dolar) for the vegetables. You'll like this vegetables very much! You'll see!

 _"Olha beleza! Que acontece hoje? Não quer um pouquinho deste corpo? Venha!"_ : Hey beautiful. What's up? Would you like a bit of this body? Come!

 _"Nossa! Esqueceu de tudo? Você não sabe o que acontece? Hoje é um festival de dança!"_ : (Nossa is an expression like OMG), Did you forget everything? Don't you know what's happening? Today is a dance festival!. (I just noticed the grammatical error, I fixed it in the story. And that this person has also forgotten which type of festival they got.

So R&R! Tell me what you want to see more! I'm trying to better the battle scenes and I hope I can make a whole chapter of battle. Give me a chance!


	10. Doll

"Say _whaaaat_?" screamed Cyborg as he stared at his best friend and his almost sister.

"A metallic ufo with actual flesh around it. Apparently it's power was drawn from blood." Raven deadpanned.

"But...but… awh that's nasteh." Cyborg made a disgusted face as he cringed back.

"They targeted you guys. That means they know already Raven is here so we better move fast. Maybe move tonight. Maybe we should take a car. Do you know any place we can get one?" Nightwing asked Raven. She shook her head.

"I know someone!"Ravager smirked. "Let's just say that someone owes me something and I can get us a good car."

The leader tried glaring at her, but she clarified it was all in good heart. She got out to get the car as soon as possible.

The dark sorceress was assigned to show them all what had happened to them with her powers, except Changeling since he was there. Said man sat back staring at her, studying her every movement. She still hadn't changed from her civil clothing given there was not much time to even do so. Her short pants stopped right under her rear, which was more covering than her leotard but it still bothered. ' _Her shirt at least wasn't revealing'_ he thought. Soon, she finished passing it all. Mas y Menos excused themselves after seeing the memories, since that was a pretty disgusting scene. Basically tear human flesh from metal? Who expects that?

After orders of preparing to leave were given, Rose had come over with a jeep hummer, two of them. When Nightwing asked what kind of debt did he owe her, she simply changed the subject and directed the attention to the car features that were hacked for them. That seemed to shut him up. Slade's daughter winked at the girls and Barbara smirked. The redhead knew how difficult her batmate could be.

Raven had prepared her duffel bag which was small packed, and loaded it in the car alongside all the other bags. They had some camping materials inside two cars and were ready to leave. With one last look at the apartment they called home for 5 days, the purple haired girl got inside, alongside her other three teammates. The Titans East boys and the two new girls took to the other car, and with the car's bluetooth connection, it was as if they weren't watched as the beaches left her view, along with the city lights and crowded people turned into just the moment they had experienced there. Said girl looked at her green teammate that sat besides her in the back rown as the other boys sat in front. He looked back at her and gave her a toothy green, making her feel secure once again with him. They were headed to the State of Mina Gerais an 6 hour drive, if they were lucky. But that night, they weren't. Traffic was around, disrupting the peace, and the 6 hour drive turned to 12, in which the titans had taken into switching driver's seats with the 5 stops they did.

On the first stop it was to Alem Paraíba, they got details of a certain change of ways and suspicious kidnappings around Ipanema, a city a bit higher. Sensing that the trouble they're following was close, they decided to push a bit harder than the 3 hours they gave at that ride, and the stops were made in longer periods of time and as they kept going north. The rest of the road trip was going smoothly even with the traffic. There was a moment when the couple had fallen asleep in Nightwing's second driving turn and Cyborg snapped a picture to later prank them, given they took each support to do so. And even when Raven drove, Changeling had to be sitting besides her, talking with her, scared that she might fall asleep after being more than a day without sleeping. And the same she did, as he drove. They were helping each other. They already did, but now more than usual.

" _Help, I need somebody, help, you know I need someone, heeelp!_ " the radio rang.

"Haha!"Changeling laughed and smiled. "Look at that! They got the Beatles here!"

"Of course." Raven rolled her eyes. "They got them everywhere in the world. Even in China."

"Really?!" his eyes made stars as he looked at his lover. She ordered him to look at the road. "You know what, Rae?"

"Hm?" she looked out at the dark forest under the leaving moon.

"If I ever retire superheroing, this is a nice place to come and relax."

"Really?" she said sarcastically and with few interest. She found it as if he was just saying it.

"Yeah!" he kept his smile. "Like, the people are mostly always nice, and it's so green and just so many animals! Those 5 days I spent it researching of this country and instead I fell in love with it! And dance festivities! That is the best!"

"You would be surprised." The young adult had gone back to give attention to the window after looking at him as he spoke. "There is much sadness and darkness under that colorful and warm exterior.

"In difference to you." She glared at him. "I mean it! You have this dark brooding 'I'm so darks get away' look but then when we talk and share you seem very nice and warm…" His eyes went back on the road.

"...Thanks…" she really didn't know what to say.

"Hey," he called out to her. "I know we don't talk that much, but I know this much because I've known you for years…"

"Sorry to interrupt love birds" a voice came from the car's phone, "But we're as close already to Ipanema from Mina Gerais, or at least as close as we can get without raising suspicion" Barbara finished.

The couple looked at each other and took parking besides the other car. Nightwing and Cyborg woke up from the sudden halt and noticed they had reached close to the city as target. All of the 9 people got out of their cars and stared out towards the city from outside. Having a sunrise giving light to the small town gave them a sense of being very far away from home, since it was a somewhat colonial like structured settlement. They left the cars far away on the road, and walked towards the city, taking care of not being sighted fast. They discovered an abandoned house, and took the place to rest with their sleeping bags, to rest up a bit. The windows were shaded so it helped block whichever curious person would like to wander. Deciding to plan out in the later day, Mas y Menos took their civil clothing and went out, and Aqualad with Cyborg took watch.

Later that day, the ones that took rest woke up, after the second change of watch, giving everybody sleeping opportunities. Nightwing asked the twin brothers about their scouting, and they answered in spanish about how they found out everybody knew each other and they told them they were just tourists passing by, after the locals were wary of them. The mexicans also suggested the leader to act as a detective from America, searching clues about the kidnappings. Raven suggested to be her "translator" which he will really need, and Changeling offered to be the sidekick but it was decided that Cyborg would be so, since Cyborg could help out with the info. Changeling fumed, but the half demon simply placed her hand in his shoulder as a matter of thank you for participating. For now, since it was sunset, they decided to do a bit of checking in the forest for any signs in the nearby area.

"Hey, Nightwing?" Raven began.

"Yes, Raven?"

"What happened to Red X?" It was a question burning in the back of her mind.

The original Teen Titans took a bit of a flinch. "He… escaped." The black haired man said with anger.

Raven decided to keep shut. She could ask later her lover for the details.

Sunset left, and in came the sun again after a few hours, having not discovered anything in the nearby forest. Now Nightwing, Cyborg and Raven (in her case, after a quick meditation session before the others woke) were taking their mission to action, the three using the holorings. Wanting to start first thing in the morning Dick ordered his two teammates to take into breakfast in the nearby area. Later one of them will drop food for the others as they took into going in this mission. They took to a local bakery, in which they brought bread and some hams for all, with cheeses on the side and coffee. Taking mugs out and some extra of everything to take, Nightwing sent Cyborg to the others, after Raven had volunteered to do a portal in some secluded place, but they were already under watchful eyes.

A lady came to their table, with a bit of distrusting face looking at the remaining two.

" _E quem são vocês?Heim?_ " the brunette woman asked.

" _Bom dia_ " Raven began a bit sarcastically. Nightwing glared at her with his brown eyes caused by the holoring, or at least she thought he had one on. " _Nós estamos aqui em Ipanema pelos seqüestro que estão acontecendo. Se você puder brindar alguma informação, seria legal._ "

The woman didn't change her state of displeasure. " _Eu perguntei quem são e agora pergunto de onde vem. Não dou informação aos estranhos. Escutou?_ " Her voice was raising and her teammate was getting a bit intimidated by this woman that showed no resistance towards them, much less any fear to Raven's glare.

Said woman sighed. " _Os homens que me acompanham são dos Estados Unidos. Detetives. Eles precisam de descobrir o misterio dos seqüestros e se você tem informação poderia ajudar muito._ "

The local woman stood staring at them for a minute, but then she relaxed. " _Disculpe. Nós não estamos acreditando muito aos estranhos. A pessar dos acontecimentos. Tem identificações?_ " the two of them nodded, and handed their fake inspector and translator ids. " _Ta bom isso._ " She turned. " _Oi, você! Vem aqui já! Sou Sonia, ás suas ordens! E ele é meu marido, João._ " the last part she referred to an old man who nodded in acknowledgement.

After the cordial presentations and clearing the mess of misinterpretation, Nightwing and Raven took into their investigation, even after Cyborg came back which brought the people in another frenzied state of discouragement. Apparently, everybody wanted to help out in the findings of their missing relatives. The count had passed to over 24 disappearances, which obviously had them all nervous and pretty much in their reason to be so distrusting to outsiders. They began with them mentioning they had received a few weeks ago some strange looking people, which they at first didn't like them but still acted out nicely since they hadn't given any reason to dislike, but after a few days around town, they left the place, and with them, a batch of 4 of their loved ones, with this, they had started doing hunts and search parties, but they all turned into no coming back, especially from a route that lead to a mountain. They had wanted to contact the government but each time they did, they were denied a hearing, so they had resulted into arming themselves and locking their doors.

Having all this information, their leader had decided it was time to go back, since it was already sunset, and so they walked back, after buying a lot of food, each in separate places, claiming they were gonna share it (They weren't exactly lying), and so they continued into their own abandoned building. For lunch, the locals had brought them some food, and since almost all the town were giving them attention, the sorceress had communicated to Batgirl to go out and hunt for some food. It was a tiresome day, but they were content with the outcome. Raven looked at the doll she had in hand. A local girl had been holding it as her mom told the moment her eldest daughter had been kidnapped. It was right inside their house, and if the mother hadn't enter the room when she did, the youngest was gonna be taken too. At this, the brunette pacifier sucking girl looked down and tightened her grip on the black haired tanned toy. After finishing the process, the daughter handed her the figure, claiming it was an angel and was made by her sister. It was a sweet gesture, but she knew it had another purpose in her hands.

"This is perfect!" Dick had exclaimed. "Changeling can track the smell of the missing girl! With this, we can find the others!" Raven nodded at him, kind of not liking how her lover was a dog to them, but the job was the job and whatever they can do, it can be helped.

They reached the abandoned house, and decided to go into the forest in the first ray of light. Garfield had taken his liberty of grabbing the first chance he got of snagging his dear one to a room and kiss her, telling her how much she missed her and whatnot. She smiled, feeling loved more than just a friend in all its sincerity for the first time. His emotions weren't hidden, and she was enjoying it very much. The two of them shared how the day went for each of them, as he ate the açaí bowl with fresh fruits (she had taken the liberty of picking up his food and the girl's food too). She ate her cheese bread silently hearing him talk. She was also enjoying this change. The only change she's lately enjoying. After eating, he turned into a cat and sat in her lap, purring as she automatically petted him. It always relaxed her.

"So, tomorrow we're going into the lion's den, huh?" He transformed back into human, crossing his legs in front of were in one of the four rooms of the house alone.

"...If we find it…" she responded to him with eyes closed and laying slowly into the sleeping bag, it was obviously purple.

"Fuck, I really hope we find Star." he did the same in his green one.

"Hmm…" she agreed.

"Hey Rae…"

"Yes… Gar?" she wanted to sleep already and if he interrupted her drifting once again, she was gonna hit him, lover or not.

"...nothing. Goodnight." he turned around giving her his back.

She decided to not push his actions and turned around also. Morning came, and she did her daily meditation, before the others awoke. She missed her best friend Star in these moments more than anything, because she almost always tried to join her in these moments. The red headed claimed it made her feel "the relaxed of the center. To do the feel of the around of the earth". She stopped, before the tears came to her. She looked besides her to the sleeping form of the green man, and decided to wake him instead, after staring a bit as he snored softly. He woke up scared, jumping to reach something, but he noticed his surroundings then. He nodded when she told him that the both of them should go to the main room of the building, and they parted.

Now all of them set on going to the forest, changeling took the knitted doll from Raven's hands and took a large whiff of it, before turning into a maned wolf and took into moving towards the forest, after he found a trail. The others followed close behind, moving swiftly in the shadows of the town, later in the plain view of the wilderness of the flora from the targeted place, but in vigilance of whichever movement they found different. Tailing the slick wolf, the dark young adult had decided to connect their minds in case something was found, only thoughts could be heard but not viewed the places. Hours passed, and they kept swiftly moving, they heard Changelings, hesitant voice for calling them. The whole team reached the shapeshifter and gasped.

"Mother Fucker! We're late." Cy exclaimed pissed.

In front of them, laid a decomposed older version of the young local girl.

* * *

I had to search for actual geographical facts for this!

Just in case, I do love Brazil, though Ireland has my heart! I greatly love the Brazilian culture (4/5 of my portuguese professors were brazilians!) so I tried to include a bit of things from them.

I won't translate because It's a lot, and I think you can get the swing of what the lady and Raven were speaking. The lady was being distrustful of them all, Raven explained who they were, and and after a while the lady trusted them after seeing their ids! They practically had to speak with all the locals since they all had to offer their opinion!

Finally, I give you all this chapter a bit late. Hope you guys like it!

R & R!

For seeing them all again!

Now, will Starfire be alive after this finding?


	11. Safe

Holding onto the doll tighter, Raven hid under her hood cursing slightly. She was used to seeing dead people and all that can be imagined, but who would've thought that being able to feel was hurting her much more than when she couldn't feel? She needed to mediate, only if to calm her mind. Nightwing was already calculating what to do next, as the twin brothers began preparing proper burial for the girl and to let her rest well. The others joined the leader organizing the Changeling had turned back to human, and looked at the female, worried. She looked away, trying to show nothing.

"The track ends here then. We'll have to probably go back, since this ended."

"No! I can keep the track! The bo-."He stopped, looking at the now grave where the girl layed, most likely escaping the clutches from where she was. "The girl had another scent. One foreign from everything around here but more like the ones in US. She was drained but not fully, and she even had a hint of… Starfire."

At this the group looked at him. Wondering why the fuck Starfire's smell was with this girl. Changeling explained, that it wasn't as if Starfire was directly in contact with her, although technically she was. It was mostly her blood was inside this girls blood, and most likely a cause of maybe giving this girl momentary strength, enough to escape the kidnappers. The blood transfusion theory had to be discussed, but for the moment, they needed to keep moving forward. With Star's smell now, the green man turned into the maned wolf again and kept going, almost in a hurry to leave. The others went on to follow, but the dark sorceress stayed back a bit, staring at the hurried grave, and planted a gps on it, so she could later come back and let the family know where she was. She flied away towards the group, and met up with them as they got closer to the middle of a mountain, where a rock looked out, hiding a small entrance towards a cave. Or what seemed to be one.

Nightwing directed the others to start preparing for scouting. He sent Raven and Changeling over to investigate, Raven in her shadow self, and her teammate into a bird. They both flew towards the high place and noticed the cave went deep. Inside, they could see tunnels that could lead to anywhere. The two of them turned their communicator gps signals on, and called in on Dick that they were going to enter, and that they should come too, taking the second out of 7 tunnels, from left to right. With confirmation of proceeding, they both headed with more confidence and from inside they gave the directions they were taking, in case they followed or got lost. Soon, after what seemed hours and in reality was maybe less than the hours they thought, they found light shining at the end of the corridor. With a bit of a relief of finally finding the end, but a much lot of worry of what to find inside there.

And indeed they needed to be.

It was as if an illegal factory was inside the mountain, and the product, were humans. Or as far as humans could be. Many were malnourished, and seemed as they had been there for years instead of weeks. There were some dead, and many more deformed, as if the effects of being worked with their blood changed them. About a quarter of the bodies had their skin peeled off, with many growths in their bodies, and even eyes falling from their faces, giving a look of something more fake than real. Changeling felt like hurling, but held it in as he communicated the others they found the place, and then he heard his lover gasp. He looked into her direction of sight, and almost screamed.

Star was hanging with chains in her wrist, in equal state of not much care, and with tubes draining her blood, and into the other humans. She was unconscious, and deeply stressed out around the face, and her body was filled with bruises and marks of what used to be marks from where they took the blood from her. Her legs showed she hadn't used it in some time now, and even more from being suspended in air to give technically herself to the 50 something people downstairs, a drop in which the bad guys where at. And the worst part now, was that they had to wait and not help yet. It was the most excruciating wait ever, seeing your teammate helpless and wanting to rush and get her. They scouted the enemies, which were mostly cultist of the Brother Blood, and the same vampires where there, alongside Deathstroke, aka, Slade. Soon, the others came, and it was Nightwing that made the "Titans, Go!" shout.

The Titans East alongside the Titans joined in the fight against the cultist and Slade's robotic army, while Nightwing once again rushed to this archnemesis. Raven and Changeling stood back to back, as they faced the enemies, whom wanted to jump at them, especially the cultist that were venerating their bloods, as if it was glorious. Even as freaked out as it was, Raven still fought against their swords and maces using her dark powers, blocking their attacks and hitting them back with their weapons. Changeling changed to an elephant and with the trunk pushed as most he could into a wall from the cave and the others he scared off with his puma form, with which he moved as if to attack and pounce them. Aqualad, having found a river cursing by the top of the mountains, he brought anacondas with the waves of the water, alongside caimans (family of crocodiles). Batgirl with the twin brothers from guatemala began evacuating the victims, moving them away from the battle, and into the exits, using the trams for them to move away faster powered by the twins. Cyborg blasted the many minions of Slade, having no mercy against them, almost taking all of them out.

Everyone was battling. Raven was still throwing her black energies, there was Changeling fighting as a gorilla, smashing the floor creating waves of vibration making the cultist knock out and banged his chest. Cyborg was still blasting the sladebots with his sonic cannon. Aqualad now was punching the vampire like creatures as the creatures devoured such people, while Ravager slashed them all. She wanted to after her dad to fight him, but it was best if she stayed out at the moment, in case he pulled an ugly trick at her again. Finally, it was Starfire the last to rescue, and Batgirl pulled it easy, using her gadgets to lower her as the twin brothers brought her down slow, all that was left was to escape. With that, she planted some bombs, communicated it to the others through her communicators, and the others made the hasty preparations to do so, like finishing to knock out the cultist and take them as prisoners.

But Nightwing was nowhere to be found here.

Raven and Changeling got worried, noticing the others had it in control, they called out to Cyborg to move in the direction their former leader had gone. The three original titans rushed towards their comrade, and inside the tunnel, they could hear him fighting his old enemy, and tired. The three of them looked at each other, smirking about what they were about to do. They had practiced this move, and it was something they wanted to test it out. The flying girl and half robot man joined their powers, the sonic cannon and dark emotion controlled powers, and morphed it together towards Slade, not hard enough to send him flying but yes strong enough to make him weak, and so when they decided he was weak enough, Changeling turned into a ram, and knocked him over, sending him to the floor. Slade was out, and he opened his eye slightly, to see the 4 once teens looming above him.

"Meddling kids…" he muttered, as he took a remote with one button, and pressed it, making him disappear to whoever knows where. Before anyone could react, the mountain started to give.

"Quickly, Raven! Make a portal out!"Changeling looked at his lover.

"What about the others?" their leader asked.

"They're all out already! We have to move!" Cy screamed.

With the little power she had left, she took them out of the mountain and into the darkness of the outside as her Raven soul self. She brought them to where the others were located, following their emotions, and slowly she lowered them into the floor, alongside materializing besides them. Garfield quickly took hold of her weakened state, whispering to her of how well she did today, and smiled softly as he saw the doll, still in her clutches after she took it out as she rested against him, also smiling, proud of doing something good. Nightwing ran towards the unconscious Starfire's side, and took hold of her hand, checking for vitalities. Finding she was still alive and needed help in getting better, they decided to hand in the beaten cultist to the police without any tying to them and get ready to leave in their cars. Raven, having a last purpose to do, she went over towards the village. Changeling wanted to go with her, but she told him she needed to go alone.

After transporting herself to the town, she walked towards the yellow lightened house that was a bit farther from the plaza. She knocked the door, and behind the screen door, the wooden door opened to present an elderly woman came, and gasped at the girl. She winced a bit, forgetting she didn't put her holoring, and told her to wait a minute. She put it on, and presented herself.

" _Avó, desculpe pela hora, porém, tenho notícias de sua neta…"_

" _Sim, filha, que aconteceu com ela…?_ " she could see the grandmother could sense her slight distress.

" _Sua neta… ela morreu ao escapar de sua vida… meus amigos e eu, encontramos seu corpo, e nos…_ " she was about to cry, and by Azar she wasn't gonna lose her composure.

The grandma hugged her tightly. Of solace to both of them. For Raven delivering the blow, and the elderly woman for receiving such news. The sorceress held herself from crying, but she did held onto the woman who cried her misery.

The youngest came to the door, calling for her grandma and seeing the woman she gave her doll to. The purple hair adult lowered herself to give the doll back, but the girl shook her head, saying that it now belonged to her new older sister, which that also broke Raven's heart of tenderness, still fighting back her emotions. She told the local women about the location of the fallen girl in the mountain, and gave them the gps location with one of Cy's inventions. They just had to follow the line. She suggested to get a bit of help from the locals on getting a place set over there, and that they will find the victims of their town and the town from the other side of the mountain in the morning, since they had to leave. Giving last hugs, she left them and walked towards the location of the cars. As she went on, she noticed a green dog following her.

"Gar, come out now. We're leaving now so you can show yourself."

He yelped and turned to his human self. "I saw what you did back there. You had me crying."

"Yeah… not the only one."She spoke in her monotone way.

"...Rae, thanks for being nice."

"I'm always nice. What are you referring to now?" she glared at him.

"Well, someone has to tell you this. These small deeds are what makes us heroes too."

"It wasn't a small deed. And I had this promise to do…" she walked farther and met with the others by the cars.

They had taken the victims to the hospital from the town, with no notice of who took them there, and the nurses were already working with them. Only Star wasn't joining them, and was taken by her friends. Cyborg offered to ride, as Changeling sat copilot. Nightwing held onto his girlfriend as their best friend began healing her with what powers she had left. She got her cuts and bruises be healed, and her blood pumping at a good healthy rhythm.

"Hey, how did you guys do that organized joined move?" Nightwing asked looking at his close friend. It was as if he had that at the back of his mind and he wanted to know at the moment, now knowing Kori was safe in his arms.

"We just practiced." Raven mentioned nonchalantly.

And indeed they had practiced. From the moment her two friend had gotten into Nevermore, the three Titans had worked on becoming closer by practicing together certain things they could do, in case something happened. This one was just form A, and they had almost the complete alphabet filled with forms. Those recent years, before the Terra issue, Changeling had felt something for the dark former teenager but he just deemed it a brotherly love. Later in time, he noticed it wasn't so. And so did her, she at first saw him as an annoying brother and now, well, they were a couple, even if not exactly what society calls officially a couple (they had to announce it and they still weren't going to do it for a bad timing curse)

It was almost the end of the next day, when they reached Rio. Ravager delivered the cars back to the rightful owner of them after dropping all the Titans and Batgirl in the airplane. Raven accompanied the rogue hero to take the cars and later transport them back. As she drove the car through the beaches of Ipanema of Rio de Janeiro, she smiled as s _he remembered what seemed forever when she danced by the wooden boardwalk with her lover. 'Maybe we can do that back home… we do have a boardwalk section by the beach… and they could play_ Garota de Ipanema _in honor of it…_ ' she thought with already some _saudade_ in mind.

Now, back at the airplane, the white haired and purple haired girl were back and ready for getting home. All of them entered the plane, and were ready to reach the T tower. They had been missing their beds, their food, and most importantly being with their loved ones. And they were bound to do some new surprises back over at Jump City. Nightwing had other plans, tho. He was planning on checking on following Slade, Cyborg on his wife, Changeling a moment with Raven, and the rest of the group to be in their own tower back in Florida...

Yeah... they were ready, to be back home.

* * *

I got distracted doing this chapter while watching the original Teen Titans. Dad had found the 3 dvds I own of Teen Titans and my kid bro doesn't want to watch it with me so I watch it alone now. After years! And now I found out they have them all in a site! Soooo binge watch!

Also, longer fight sequence! (suggested by a dear friend of mines!)

And I fix the twin's nationality! Sooo sorry for the mistake of nationality. That is the worst error I could've done…

" _Avó, desculpe pela hora, porém, tenho notícias de sua neta…"_ : Grandma, sorry for the hour, but I have news of your granddaughter.

" _Sim, filha, que aconteceu com ela…?_ " : Yes, daughter, what happened with her?

" _Sua neta… ela morreu ao escapar de sua vida… meus amigos e eu, encontramos seu corpo, e nos…_ " : Your granddaughter… she died escaping for her life… my friends and I, we found her body, and we…

 _Saudade_ : it's an untranslatable word in the portuguese language, but the closest one can compare it is to missing deeply or very, VERY much. It's stronger than the word love, so you can just imagine how this word is a very important word for them.

That's it for language learning tonight!

I uploaded this chapter in this weekend since I believe I might have time to do two more... or at least 1 more. So count yourselves lucky! Election weekend is the best when you ignore college studies!

R&R! And yes! We're back at Jump City next chapter! (AT LAST!)


	12. Part

_Beep...beep...beep…_

The machinery sound of the infirmary wasn't an uncommon noise for Raven. She had almost grown used to this sound. She was staring at her best friend in the uncomfortable bed, still beat up from whatever abuse she had received, but it was less noticeable compared to when they rescued her. The hair had been brushed by Cassey, a while after they had arrived, giving her an angelic look now. If Angels had bruises and beat up noses and lips, that is. The dark sorceress had changed her clothing, since the one she had was tattered and barely covering her, so the hospital gown she had covered her enough and the blankets kept her warm. It had been around 4 days since they were back. And she was what they suspected recovering under her unconsciousness.

There was still a problem though.

"What do you _mean_ she's infected?!" Nightwing close to yelled.

"The test results show that she's infected with some virus that her immune system is battling. But she needs it and as soon as we can." Cyborg had explained on the first day.

The once Flying Grayson started pacing. "Alright. So the only person that might have the antidote to whatever Star has is fucking Slade." he paced back after stopping to speak. "Then, we have to start searching. I think a ship that wasn't supposed to dock in Boston did so, and that whoever was so went down to New York. I might need to start there but-"

"Dick!" Raven made a wall so he could crash against it before he kept talking. "Shut up and act. We don't need someone hysterical neither someone that locks himself up" she glared, clearly bringing up his past with Slade. "What we need is results. And those results had to be here yesterday. So what's the plan?"

He stared wide eyed at the small heighted woman. He had forgotten how she could be direct to the point. He turned around and cleared his throat. "Right. Erm. In a few hours I'll have everything set. Please watch over Star for me Raven." She nodded.

And indeed in less than 3 hours, he former leader had formulated a plan. He was to take Superboy, Cassandra, Changeling and Bunker to New York, and search for Slade, given there were some rumors around there. Changeling whined a bit, wanting to stay with his lover instead, but they got to think the job first and then their personal reasons. The other that also was against it was Nightwing's "brother" the current Robin. Tim, claiming he knew best about NY, got to change the whole team, and made it so Nightwing could stay with Changeling. A dispute between Batman's protégés began, and it was once again Raven the one that got to separating the both, having been "fed up" with their emotions. She took the both of the boys into the office room and then they kept it up, while the others just sat around watching tv, waiting for orders. The Teen Titans and the Titans had luggage prepared in case they had to leave next moment. Sensing that they were going to be separated once again, Changeling asked for the empath to accompany him for a while to the beach, where they relaxed in the close proximity of each other, staring out into the sea.

It was a soothing moment for the both of them. Kind of like the calm before a storm. When there is utter peace. Changeling kept talking about how he really didn't want to leave her side but also wanted to go with Dick so they could find the cure. He was also rambling about his past, after the sorceress had asked him to do so, since she wanted to distract him from the pressing decision that was about to come. He spoke of Africa and his time with the Doom Patrol. About how much he loved his family but still went for some time to try out the acting business, and not succeeding, to go back into being a hero and that was when he got to meet her and the rest. During all of this, his companion kept staring at him and nodding at the moments that were required, just as she spoke few. He knew already her past, so she didn't dwell into it but still told him a bit of her time in the temples. That's when she realized, Raven didn't know how long she stopped looking at beast boy as more than a friend, or even as not brother. Since the Teen Titans were her family. Cyborg her older brother, Star her sister, Nightwing her twin (even with the age difference), and Changeling… well, the annoying younger brother. But now, he was not the younger brother, but maybe that guy you checked out in college and told yourself you wanted something with but never brought yourself to do so. And now she had brought herself to do something about it and they were together.

Their communicators rang, and it was Cassey telling them to head back. Both of them looked at each other and sighed. With Raven's portal, they both entered and got to the common room, where the adopted siblings waited for the couple. If they suspected something they didn't say anything. Taking seat at the sofa joining the rest of their team and the young team they watched as the two leaders took place in front of them, blocking the now turned off tv.

"It's decided." Nightwing began. "The Teen Titans will be going to New York. The Titans stay." There were smiles. "BUT! The Titans will be doing research in the west as they go east. I already called the Titans East to help out in the south. With Ravager and Batgirl now part of their team, I could say they got more ground to cover. I trust you are all prepared to leave now?" he looked at the new generation of Teens. They all nodded. "Then start preparations that you will leave in 2 hours., If before, it's better. Maintain communication twice daily." The group left.

Now it was the original Titans to get attention.

"Cy, I want you to work from here, so please bring Bumblebee to live with you in the tower. I will be scouting Jump City for whatever I can find. Now, Changeling, I want you at Los Angeles and San Diego, taking lower California too and if you can, Arizona. Raven, take San Francisco and up to Washington State. We need to be wherever he can be for info, and later we can group and take on Slade. Questions?"

No one dared to question his rules.

"Ok. Same time for leaving. Now go." he turned and went to do his own search.

The couple once again were going to be separated. They sighed and went to take their bags for leaving, given they still had an hour to share, Changeling met up with Raven in her room and they discussed about how they could meet up while he was in LA and she in SF.

"Hey, Rae…"

"Hmm?" she sounded as she rested on his chest.

"When this is all over, will we tell the others?"

"I believe Nightwing, Robin, Cy suspect but don't mention it."

"Hmmm…"

"And Ravager technically knows. She had been spying on us on the airplane and our kissing there wasn't that hidden."

He laughed a bit. "I remember. She kept smirking as if she had caught her sister doing the lewd with her boyfriend."

Raven flinched a bit. "So… you are my boyfriend. That means you are mine."

"Mmm. And you're my girlfriend. So don't start thinking while we're separated on fooling with some guy now." he poked her nose, making her blush.

"Says who that I'll get suitors? More like you should be careful with who you get tangled with while these days we're away." she had a frown as she spoke. "If you do, I'll mess you up and then maybe marry an irish or russian."

"Oh Rae, don't you know? I will never let you go…" he sang smirking.

She kept staring at him, blushing."Did… Did you steal my cds? That's the only explanation for you to know that lyric."

"Or maybe I know it because of how much you play that band? You almost got it on repeat alongside those other girly sounding guy bands."

She glared, but one glance at the clock and her eyes lowered and moved to get her stuff to leave, dressing in her civil clothing once again. "We should go. I don't want to face Dick's fury."

"My dick's fury of Dick Grayson's fury?" he joked. But one look at her made sweatdrops come as he tried to smile. "Joking, Rae!"

She sighed. "I fell for a fucking idiot" she thought as they left.

They had been 3 days away, when Raven was starting to get down from Oregon and finding nothing, moving towards San Francisco. She had agreed to meet up on that day with her lover near Pier 39, after he had taken to going from San Diego and back up. They were both excited to meet up after separated for long again, when a call from Nightwing made them change course. And that was for the Titan's tower.

Bumblebee was in Labor.

They all rushed into a separate room of the infirmary and Cyborg needed Raven's help to the process. With her telekinesis and knowledge she was the perfect nurse to Doctor Cyborg and proceeded to do the "help out on the act of giving" like Starfire would say, and delivered a healthy baby girl. "Welcome to Earth, Victoria Stone…" Karen whispered smiling at the baby after Raven had handed the newborn to the mother. Bumblebee was tired from the labor, but it was worth staying awake a little while to see the cute girl in her arms.

And then on the 4th day that it was today, Dick had decided in the morning that Raven had to stay and help out with Karen as Changeling joined him to NY, where the Teen Titans had found a trail on Slade and the possible antidote. Changeling had kissed her passionately that morning before rushing out the door, leaving Raven holding the newborn all alone in the common room. Cyborg was currently preparing still his room and making some areas childproof and the former Titan's East leader was resting. Raven sighed and took the girl with her towards the hospital and checked on Kori.

 _Beep...beep… beep..._

The half demon sighed again, fixed her best friend a bit and checked her vital signs, and later moved to the common room with her niece. She wasn't going to take the baby to her dangerous room so she was planning how these days she was going to be a nanny. Since the girl was sleeping, she took the opportunity to do a bit of meditation. Chanting her mantra of Azarath Metrion Zinthos, she floated with her legs crossed and hands outstretched except her thumb and ring finger connecting. Her hood was down, showing her short purple straight hair and closed eyes. About an hour in her meditation, she heard quiet footsteps coming into the room, and she opened one eye, looking at a better looking Bumblebee.

"Karen… is it alright for you to be walking?" She asked softly.

"Hey! I know my hubby said about staying in bed for a week but I can't work with that! B'sides. I want to see my baby as much as I can" The dark skinned girl walked over to the sofa, smiling at her sleeping baby. She sat there and cradled the bundle of joy in her arms. Her eyes shined with something that Raven wished she hadn't seen in her own mom; "Love".

"Thanks… Raven. For staying over and helping me out…" Cyborg's wife spoke still not looking at her since her eyes were hipnotized with her dark skinned curly haired daughter. "I know you would've prefered to be out and helping on searching for Starfire's antidote and all… especially since Changeling left to aid Nightwing…"

The sorceress shook her head. "It's no problem. Motherhood is a complicated state, and I know you'll need all the help you can get. And with Cyborg still working on the clock…"

"Hmph." Her cheeks puffed. "Sparky sure can get his job before his family sometimes."

"Well…" Raven smirked a bit. She knew that her brother figure was purely working because Dick was demanding him to do so. "More or less. Just blame Nightwing…"

"Damn... I made this baby. She's my flesh. Mines and Victor's of course. But…"

"Impressed?" The dark girl smiled.

Bumblebee jumped a bit, since she had been in a trance once again. "Yeah…" she smiled. "And that she was premature… 8 months. I mean, I know it's not much but, she's strong yet fragile…"

"I wonder… will she have my powers or will she be like Cy…?" Raven asked herself.

"However she is, I know we'll love her. She's special…"

Having enough of that motherhood emotions from Bumblebee, she retreated to prepare herself tea. The next few days was almost the same. Raven would help out when her "sister -in-law" would be about, and when she was back, she would do her meditation and reading. Often times she felt bored, having grown used to her favorite companion making ruckus around the tower or simply him following her around. It was all a matter of time for them to come. Another thing had come too. She began chanting "tomorrow is going to be the day I see Gar again." unconsciously. She was enjoying the social girl times she had with the african american woman, but she really missed her lover.

Another thing she kept doing new was visiting Star every day and talking to her. It was an easy feat, since her best friend was unconscious, and wouldn't respond. Cy had explained to her that the virus she got was because the ones that kidnapped her were probably trying to enhance her powers and transfusing her blood to the victims so they would acquire her powers. "But by the looks of it" he had said as he fixed the IV, "They created mutations in body instead of actually giving powers to the humans… We'll need to stay vigilant of any metahuman kidnapped, just in case."

It was on the 5th day, the Teen Titans and the other two boys from the Titans came back. Raven was reading a book when the doors of the common room opened and a cheetah came straight at her, knocking her off from the sofa, and the green man was again a man, kissing and hugging her on the floor. She got pissed at first, but the empath had missed him so much she let him be overjoyed for the both of them.

"Rae! Don't let me leave for so long you don't know how much I missed you!"

"Gar, you're being a kid. Stop it." she smiled a bit, liking this change.

Cyborg snickered. What wasn't obvious before now it clearly was.

"It was a tough mission. But we finally did it. Cy, run a drop of the antidote for testing and multiplying it before we give the sample to Star. We might need it-." the red lights began flashing.

 _Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!_

"It's Star! Something must be happening with her condition!"

Before Cyborg finished his sentence, Dick Grayson was flying towards the infirmary with the antidote.

* * *

Aaaaand yup another cliffhanger. I finished this chapter writing it on my phone (thank youuu google drive!) so I couldn't make it anymore longer. again, the song used here is another one from I the Mighty and what Changeling means by girly voices is well, most of my favorite bands

Good news! I already got plans for the next few chapters.

Bad news! this story might end in chapter 16! i know i haven't given much light to the BBxRae relationship. But I want to make a full on chapter on both of them without the others. So expect that.

Without further ado, R&R and hope you guys like it!


	13. Talk

Changeling entered the infirmary just when Starfire was having a seizure. Cyborg and Raven were at her side, the acting doctor making a shot out of the antidote and the dark sorceress doing her job as a nurse once again, only this time it wasn't to bring a life, but to save a life. Using her powers, the empath opened the tamaran's cloth a bit on the front by the neck, and moved her to the side. "Quick Cy! The antidote! She's getting worse!" Raven panicked, and tried to restrain the top arm so he could give the injection easily, against the first rule of treating a seizure. The alien girl's skin turned slowly a peach color, with tints of blue under her green opened eyes, and her teeth were clenched even with the small saliva almost froth coming from her lips out. The rhythmic movements were picked by the half man whom then took the time to press the needle inside the skin, pushing the top so the clear almost lavender liquid would invade the woman. Slowly, the rapid movements had slowed down, and Star's eyes lulled back almost to sleep, while her monitor from going in a fast sound started to count her slow heart beats. The purple haired girl placed gingerly her best friend into the bed, as if nothing had happened, and Cyborg pulled out the metal trying not to bruise more than he already did. He checked once again her vital signs as The pale girl cleaned the mouth of the injured one, and checked if she hadn't choked on her own spit, and while she did so, Starfire's eyes opened once again, concious.

"Fwiend Waven, wot ar u doin'?" Starfire tried to speak even with her friend's fingers in her mouth.

Raven jumped back. "Star! You're awake!"

"Of course I am. Was I supposed to not be awake? Please, what is wrong and why is my clothing… ripped?"

"...You had a seizure. We got so worried! How are you doing?" Changeling spoke. He was sweating before as he froze, watching the whole scene unfold and thanking Raven's goddess for her being so fast in acting.

"I'm feeling the metallic taste and a bit dizzy, but other than that, I'm just way tired. May I rest or have food?" The patient's foodie side came on.

"No can do, Kori." Cyborg said as he checked some papers he took from a cabinet.

"I got to take some blood tests and an MRI of your head. You've been over 10 days unconscious too. Maybe much more. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember the knock on the head, when we searched for those glorg like creatures, and then being constantly bounded in the arms! It made me the weak as they took me and all. Maybe they knew the powers of us all and had those for me! And being with needles and just oh it was the worst!" the alien princess was about to cry, but her boyfriend came quick to her side and onto the bed to hug her.

"We're here now, dear. We're here now." He spoke as he embraced her.

Changeling himself came close and threw an arm at Raven, but she pushed him away with her powers. She put on the hood and proceeded to walk with her "older brother" Cyborg, leaving a confused green man scratching his head. Shrugging, former Beast Boy walked out to bring some movies to Starfire and spend time with them, but first giving them some space alone at the famous couple so they could be comfortable.

The next few days were the most difficult. The Tamaranian princess was in process of getting her strength back, even when they gave her a different diet of eating. She was hating they were giving her, very bland and untasty, but she understood it was just hospital food until she got better. Her friends often visited her. Cyborg was constantly checking up on her and giving her some tests to see how she was in process of being back to normal, Changeling went to cheer her up and watch movies or talk about that soap opera they were watching together ("Dude! You should've seen how that girl slapped the other! All for that guy! Why can't they just sort things out easier!?"), her boyfriend would often cuddle and even if his workaholic side questioned her, he still took some time to give her some affection and care.

And then there was Raven.

Raven often came and helped her out, she would dress her, or eat with her while talking about simple stuff. Or even meditated. But she was noticing she was doing it more and more frequent. Even taking a whole day with her. She wasn't complaining but it was very strange for her best friend to spend so much time with her, much less anyone! Another thing she had noticed was how Changeling would come along at some times, and she would rush away from the room, claiming she had something to do or tea to drink. And each time she did this, the man's pointy ears would lower as a sad puppy, but quickly cheerful for Star's sake. She could smell the fishiness of something that had happened, so on the tenth day of being bedridden, she decided to address the situation. Raven entered the infirmary room right after Cyborg's inspection, slapping hands as they do to for the shift change, and took a seat to Starfire's left side, with some gelatins, crackers, and a chicken noodle soup. "There's more in the kitchen if you want some more. I know you eat a lot." she had commented, and took a book out to read as Star ate.

"Friend Raven… may I ask you something?" Star began in a moment Raven paused to turn around the page after finishing eating. She placed her hand over Raven's hand from even moving the page.

"...You're still hungry? I'll be right back then Star. Let me place the book." The dark haired girl was closing the book and placing it at the corner of the bed and before she could stand up and open a portal, the Red haired girl held her hand again.

"I'm not the hungry. But I do wish to speak with you about something I have noticed."

Raven began getting a feel of her emotions. She did found she was a bit distressed but not to an alarming point. More concerned than distress it was. She sat back again, and lowered the hood of her cape. That was her signal for 'Speak'.

"Is something wrong between you and friend Changeling?" the bedridden girl asked with all innocence.

Raven winced slightly, but hid it well, even without the cape. " _Well, I was already waiting for this…_ " she thought. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves, and opened her closed eyes, not having noticed she did so. "Well… sort of…"

Starfire smile to give her the go.

"We… kind of got together, while searching you and going to rescue you…" Raven spoke slowly, trying to even believe what had happened.

Her friend squealed. "The joys! I knew it was to happen! But I wanted to see it myself of the happening!"

"Well… the thing is, I don't know if I want it to keep on." the sorceress looked down at her hands.

Now she gasped, backing back in shock. "But why friend Raven!? Such a wonderful act should be kept! What has made you want not to continue? Is it friend Changeling's unhabit of being the 'Neat' that you so adore?"

"No, Star. And he has grown that out. He cleans his room every weekend or so."

"Then what is it?"

Raven looked once more at her friend. Debating if to continue. Sighing once again, she tried to keep her eyes on her best friend's. "Seeing you so close to dying… It made me question if I wanted to even continue it since it means feeling extra for someone. What if he dies and it unleashes my inner demons? Or if he decides to leave me and what would happen to me heartbroken? I felt Nightwing's emotions during all this mission and it was surely one that I don't want others to feel. The feeling of losing someone or just imagining it. You see? I don't want to suffer more than I already do. Is it selfish of me to do so?"

Starfire was wide eyed. It is rare for Raven to speak so much, and openly mention her questioning. Star looked at herself. She was looking better but she still felt where she was hurt and all the beatings were. She thought about how probably her boyfriend as during her MIA moments. For her it felt like she was just back from the mall but for them it was eternity. Like ten chapters long. Nightwing, even when he keeps his "cool" in check, she knew was most likely beating himself internally and mentally. Probably in his alone time he kept doing trainings on himself and overtired himself to keep himself from being "weak". And that told her she was going to have to deal with a moody not wanting to get out of his office closure. She looked back at her best friend and noticed how she tried to not squirm in her seat but to no avail. The hood was up once again, and it was her defensive stance as if not wanting to talk about it much more.

Too bad the alien girl was against her wishes.

"Raven… you have to talk with friend Changeling. What must he be thinking about all this situation?"

"Probably that I'm not worth it? I'm surely hoping he drops my ass for some blondie civilian than to be around me. The silent treatment I have given him these days should be sufficient."

"That is the most unacceptable action you have partaken! I demand that you speak to him now!"

"But… what could I tell him?"

"Speak your heart out! But Move away! I do not need your company if you're going to be a Clorbag and cause Rekmas between the both of you!"

"... I'll try."

"Try not! Do!" and with that, Star slapped her arm, sending her out of the chair and into the door, crashing to none other… "Friend Changeling! Have you come to visit me!?" The green eyed girl exclaimed.

The man looked at his best friend with his tooth poking out with a smile, but he glanced down at the hooded girl that crashed against him. "More or less. Just need to borrow your caretaker for a little while."

"Do so! I believe she has to do the speaking with you!"

"Does she…?" his gaze never faltered from his lover. Raven once again felt between disappearing or kiss him there even if it was an inappropriate time.

The couple notified Nightwing to take the watch of Star, so both of them went into the roof in silence, watching the sun go down as it set in the horizon. The light touched Raven's pale skin and Changeling stared at her from afar. Those days he often found himself forcing to play video games or joking with Cyborg, as he tried to sneak glanced at the dark sorceress just appear and disappear without so much as a look towards him. The cold shoulder was really something he despised given his past, and her doing it, was just a low blow. He had been questioning himself a lot during the past ten days. But this day he decided to question her. He cleared his throat, giving away he was going to start, and the petite woman turned around, to face her fear.

"Speak to me." he began.

Silence.

"Just speak to me. Why won't you speak to me?"

Silence once again. The purple eyes were matching the green eyes in their glassy state.

"Just speak-"

"Let's go out!" She blurted, cutting him and closing shut her eyes to contain the fountains to come.

Now it was Changeling's turn to be silent.

"Let's...let's go out. Coffee right? You wanted to finish that date we were interrupted so long ago. And well, we really haven't properly dated, mostly just took few times. So many interruptions. Cockblocked all the time, you' know, haha! Such a great joke Azar has played us, right? And well, it should be a signal of everything but…" she rambled on as she gave little paces around her same spot, like a dog chasing it's tail, and that made Changeling smirk a bit and softly grab her from behind and kiss her. He was weak to seeing Raven lost at words.

"Alright. Same place but in some hours? But when the words come you can't play dumb like I'll never know what's up. Alright?"

"...Right." She finished, trying to give a smile and getting in her tiptoes to reach his lips quickly before making a portal on her feet to her room and get ready. She needed to question Cassie and Starfire once again for dress up.

Changeling stood there, watching how the sun finally left, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He really had a weakness for Raven. And he needed to work their small problem soon. Preferably over dinner. His stomach was surely going to eat him back!

* * *

IMP: NEVER HOLD someone down and keep sharp objects away! These are the first basic rules of treating a seizure! Gosh knows how many I have seen already or heard how strokes and seizures occur and happen. Please be careful of people that have them!

I made this chapter mostly surrounding Star. I'm sorry I barely gave star some shining moments in the fanfic since I suck at writing bubbly people.

But I promise next chapter is full BBRAE! FULL! BB! RAE! I might throw a lemon scene and all.

And then it's some more fun! Like a bit of action which I suck at doing!

Song I used as reference here was Speak to Me from the same band that has inspired me to write this fanfic. I love this band too much.

Ok! So 1 announcement that is the bad news here. I'll be in finals these weeks! So I'll be in a small hiatus maybe for 1 or 2 weeks. Hopefully I'll be writing some more so that when I come back you guys get more!

See you all till next time! R&R! Love you all!


	14. Lust

_Okay, Raven… you can do this…_ the dark sorceress thought to herself as she checked if she was ready to go out. She was wearing a long royal blue sleeveless turtleneck dress, slit on both sides of her legs. Her signature belt adorned her hips. She opted for no sleeves and no cape, and letting her short hair loose. Walking slowly in her small heeled black pumps, she headed towards Changeling's room, only to meet with him, when she opened her door. He was going to knock on it, and instead his fist met her stone in the forehead, momentarily freezing them in place. You could almost hear the wind passing behind them. _Fuck. I fucked this up before it even started!_ Though the green man. But he heard a small laugh coming from down in front of him, and noticed how she was trying to hold her laughter. Smiling, he offered his arm, and carried her away to the elevator and into the T-Car. It wasn't until recently that Cyborg had let his best friend get a driver's licence and the keys to his "first born", and Changeling was going to savor every moment he could with this chance. The dark sorceress had noticed many quick glances from her date, and she was enjoying the attention secretly. Even when the wind hit them as they walked out the car, causing the skirt to raise a bit and show her shaped flawless legs, his eyes were hungry at them. He tried to hide it the first time, but this time he let it slide. Even with the lust he showed, she knew the man she likes still was annoyed that she had given him the silent treatment.

They got to the coffee place, where they entered holding hands, no shyness into the question of them dating and letting the paparazzi shoot their photos, before they went into the doors. Once inside the crystal doors, they entered the coffeehouse which was decorated with a chandelier, and the only light source in the two story store. A jazz band was playing in a corner, giving a small chill groove style to the local. The place doubled as a restaurant, once you ordered your coffee or tea, you took seat and a waiter or waitress would come to take your order. It was Raven's favorite place, right after the local bookstore that sold her the most of her books. How did Changeling know? It was her question.

She looked once again at her date, now under the dim light of the table they took after she ordred her tea and he his coffee, and examined him. He wore a buttoned up indigo shirt, and black dress pants. He had tried to comb his hair to perfection, but his messy hair was one uncontrollable being. Aside from him. His eyes were deeply looking at her, still eyeing her from head to toe, and not taking anymore with his stare, she looked at the playing band, resting her face in her right hand towards the music, to hide her blush, leaving her left jeweled hand in the table. She was enjoying the tribute they did to Benny Goodman, even if said musician had his own big band and this one was one made for small publics. She hummed to the "Superman" song, until she felt something touch her free hand, and noticed it was her teammate, calling to her attention.

"You look beautiful, Rae…" he said, smiling widely. It was her favorite smile. That toothy grin one.

"...Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She gave him back her own small one.

"Well thank you! It was something I had for you. So that dress is one new, I had never seen that one. Is it from Star's shopping sprees?" The tea and coffee came, and he already was sipping his dark coffee.

Raven nodded. "About two or three years ago. She got it for me for my birthday, and I deeply thank her since it was the only other thing I have."

"What about the black one?"

"That was Cassie's dress. I also thank her for lending it to me."

"I still thank Star more because I can notice the nipple piercings with this dress." He smirked.

Raven gasped, her cheeks turning bright scarlet and instantly trying to get into a covering pose.

"Hey, hey! I doubt anybody can notice with this light plus nobody has an awesome sight as mines. So they are now only for me to stare." He chuckled.

She still covered herself by slouching slightly and crossing her arms at the table.

"Anyways… I wanted to ask you." _Here it comes,_ Raven thought with Changeling's pause with serious face. "Why the silent treatment and sudden apparition for a date? I mean, I'm super happy you decided for this and that we're back to talking, but really, what did I do wrong that made you ignore me so I don't do it again. Or try to not do again." The green man smiled slightly.

 _Shit… His face. Even when not trying, he makes the puppy face!_ The Sorceress thought. She also remembered Starfire's words to her. She had also sent a message to Raven's communicator about being truthful to herself and to give Changeling a chance, since disappearing with no answer is unjust and the secret to every relationships is communication. She looked once again into his eyes, brought her hands to connect, and decided to take a deep breath before beginning to speak. When no words came out, she looked down, took a sip of her tea and up again, repeating the process for a while, until once again her date placed his hands to hers, giving a sense of warmth to her and slight confidence. She sat straight, and decided to face him, more because the tea ended than because of the routine.

"I… Seeing Star close to dying, and I mean actual death, that her brain was close to shutting down fully… It made me notice how your life is so important to me, and what would happen if you died…" she explained.

He kept staring at her, urging her to continue. It was his turn to be the silent one for a change.

"Well, like, what if you died? What would it be of me? If you die, I most likely would turn into the splitting image of my dad and eat the world, turning into the legacy Trigon wanted! And well, it would be a future not worth to condemn, and living without you? Or any of our friends? That's just fucked up. Or what if you get seriously hurt and me too? You'll be suffering without my healing. And if you broke up with me…?"

"Rae… all I hear are what ifs. Even if we didn't dated, and you had the same feelings, you would still turn to rage Raven and it would be all the same. But these are all what ifs…" Changeling counterfeited her.

"Changeling-"

"Garfield." She glared and he kept his smirk. "We're on a date. We're gonna use our names."

" _Garfield_ , we're super heroes. We live in the what ifs."

"Yes, but those what ifs are calculated from actions we take. Not from actions we haven't made. And there are what ifs that are good. Now what if… I were to hold your hand?" And he did. "And what if, I were to pull you towards me." again, he did. "And what if I were to kiss you?" And just as he was close to her lips, she pushed him away.

"...Gar, what ifs might be possibilities, and we live in possibilities, but there is a higher chance our negative ones weight more than the positive ones."

"Well, we better start working on not having negative ones." The food arrive, along with a red wine Changeling had ordered. The waiter took their used cups. Same man opened the wine bottle, and served both of them their glasses of it, and left. The couple stared at the retreating server and to their wine glasses, raising them after taking it into their hands. "To us, and to a what ifs of positive outcomes."

She smiled. Still not done with the subject but satisfied a bit. "To us. And to a good happy ending." _clink_

The rest of the night passed with them talking about their past, and growing closer. He told her of his time in Africa, and how he got to know some of his own languages and she of her time in Azarath. They both know their general background, of the strict ways of the monks in her world, and he of the dangerous savannahs and forests he ventured aside from his parent's death, and now this time, it was of those small trivial details, the ones filled with memories that one keeps them to smile in their own, the ones they talked about. Sharing their smilies. From Raven's immature pranks before becoming the cold woman, and him of playing the equivalent of soccer in the villages from Ghana. Even the jazz group left and in came a bossa nova group and they were by the second bottle of wine. Food had ended, and the bill had been payed, and they still stared at each other's eyes, giving way as a passage for their deep affections towards each other.

Raven's fears had been extinguished, and Changeling's words were the beacon to her. She was now thinking on how she could've ignored their happiness as something worth fighting for, instead of hiding and protecting it. His grin rubbed off on her, and she caught herself actually even checking his ass when he would slightly raise upto call for the waiter. Or flirted with him. And actually moved to kiss him.

Maybe she was drunk from the wine and was already with her guard off.

Ignoring her rational side, she stood up just when he did, and they walked, her hand locked with his arm, him being the chivalrous man she liked. Or loved. She wasn't permitting herself to love, since she found it was too strong to be even thought. They walked outside, and the shapeshifting man separated from his date for a moment to pay the valet, and when the car came, he took the elegant woman to the passenger seat, a hand slightly touching her lower back, in a point that sent her slight shivers, giving way to illicit thoughts. It was something very light of a touch, one with just a caring meaning, but her wine brain was sending her small caring and pro-lustful emotions. She looked at her date, who was now seating himself in the driver's seat. He took her left hand, kissed it, and drove away and to their island.

Once at their home, she took off her shoes and walked at the tower barefoot, towards her room, with her escort. He had opened partially the top buttons of his shirt, clearly demonstrating that he was getting uncomfortable in his clothing, and stood at the front door with her, stopping the conversation they were having. They both looked into each other's eyes once again, and smiled, but something was off.

"Are you… still waiting for the interruption?" The man scratched the back of his head, right where his hair ended, looking away.

"...So I wasn't the only one that got used to the cockblockers?"She smirked.

Changeling laughed. "Alright alright. It's just, what I always wanted was to spend some time uninterrupted with you and now that I have it, I feel like anytime something might happen. Maybe the paranoia?"

She nodded. But something was creeping on her mind. "We could…" she walked closer to him, passing a hand by his chest and up to his neck. "Maybe take advantage…" her other hand hooked to his waist, "Of this and do something more…" her lips moved to his ear. "Intimate…?"

That's all she needed to do to activate her man. His lips crashed against hers, separating them partially to taste her. Both her hands ended in his neck, after opening the door to her room with her dark powers. Once inside, he pushed her to the bed, and took his shirt off, finally free of his constrictions. Her dress raised a bit, permitting full view of her bare legs and a bit higher of it. He noticed she had a dark thin undergarment there, and that excited him more. She was expecting this. He took position on top of her, dominating her, and devoured her lips once again, his hands wanting to discover, the secrets of her body.

Raven was just as him. Enjoying first the view of a bare chested Changeling, one chest that was finely toned in the right places and with the right amount of chest hair, to later receive him in her bed, a place she never thought she would be committing such acts. Each touch and slide he made across her body fueled her being, giving way to small drops in her stomach, to the uncomfort of her dress, one that she thank her lover to take it from her without ripping it, which he showed he wanted to do, and moaning his name as his curious and adventurous hands made it to her center as his lips found her pierced nipples. She was enjoying this lust, and that's what she was wanting now. A taste to something she had never tried before. A forbidden apple to the fabled paradise.

She took his hair and pulled it, squirming as his slightly clawed hands played inside her, studying her. He would smirk when she would squeal suddenly as she clenched, finding each and every single part that would send her trembling at his grasp. He was leaving trails of marks of possession in her neck, breasts, and even her arms, but god forbid if she let him mark her legs. He was enjoying seeing her writhe in pleasure, and they hadn't reached dessert. Soon, his wet fingers received a small wave crash to his hands, as her now discovered cave closed up to him. Maintaining her eyes to his, he brought his green fingers to his lips, and softly sucked on them, tasting her for what she is.

"Delish…" he muttered low and intimidating, sending shivers to Raven's back. Something she had wished would stop happening.

He opened his trousers and took them off, alongside his briefs, and uncovered his own erection. Her eyes widened at the sight of his member, and even with her heavy breathing and sweaty body, she communicated she was ready for him. He was slightly worried if to do so or not, given it was her first time, but she urged him to move quickly, before they had another opportunity. Chuckling he climbed her bed once again and laying her fully in the dark purple bed, he positioned himself to enter. He held her hands against the sheets, keeping her conscious of his actions, and entered her softly and slowly. The pale woman took him in, wincing as his shaft entered fully, invading more space than his fingers did. His hand was focused on spots in her, this was taking all the spots and expanding, and wasn't even fully inside. Nodding to proceed, he pulled out, and entered once again, giving a pacing rhythm to his thrusting. Raven was moaning once again his name, something urging him to quicken his movements. Her body would shake as he kept pushing deeper and deeper, him having to take hold of the bed instead of her hands, and she of his shoulders to not move from him. She asked for more, and more he gave. Their sweats was getting everywhere, and his lips would come in contact to hers, in moments separating for both of them to emit their own sounds, his groans, her moans.

It was pleasure in full demonstration. And both were going to enjoy it to the extent of the game.

He soon came. Not stopping until she did again. It was like a second explosion that she felt. Flood and clench. Stars and colors in her brain. The half demoness hoped he felt as she did, in the moon and beyond mars, that their whole universe had visited them in their colorful spectrum. She loved this feeling, and was something she was already planning on getting again, but now, he was tired beyond than when they battled, and she was equally as exhausted as him, and not even caring for a bath, they both took to the bed, and left whatever was to come to be dealt in the morning.

And indeed morning came, but with a red alarm waking the two headache filled teammates and lovers.

"Well, _fuck_. Very good interrupted morning to us." A pissed off naked Changeling growled, as he raised from the bed to a sitting position and rubbed his eyes, accompanied by a four red eyed Raven.

* * *

I know I said to wait around one or two weeks, but I couldn't contain myself! I very much wanted to write this! Small lemon and I hope I make more lemons! If this was good. It's a short lemon. A first time lemon.

Once again, I finish a chapter with less than 10% battery. And this chapter is almost 3k words long! yasss!

Well, I hope you like it and I love you all and R & R! :D


	15. Trap

Changeling kept cursing as the alarm rang and got into his briefs from last night, trying to pick also the pants that fell when he got the briefs and his shirt to put on without buttoning it. Raven, to the contrary, just laid on the bed massaging her temple. She tried getting against the bedpost, but she just got soggily there. The green man turned around after almost reaching the door to look at his lover and chuckle. The dark haired woman glared at him.

"Sorry, mama. Just admiring the beautiful goddess I'm dating." He smirked and left through the door, headed to his room and to get properly changed.

"Great…" she said sarcastically, yet smiling slightly.

She got up from bed slowly, and took one of her leotards and put it on, alongside her boots and azarathian cape. She looked back at her date night royal blue dress, and with a smile. The sorceress opened a portal and into the common room, where the rest of her team was. Noticing everybody gasping, with sight to the screen. Even the Teen Titans and a Starfire out of bed were doing so. And then she did, and joined the reaction.

"Slade." was the only word Nightwing muttered, once he knew everybody was in the room, glaring at the monitor.

"Dick, we have to go and stop whatever he's doing!" Starfire woke from the trance.

"No. We are. You stay. You're still not fully rested."

"But Nightwing!"

"NO!" Nightwing yelled at her.

There was once again silence. No one dared to move. A pin could drop far away and it would be heard even with the alarm. Star was glaring down at her boyfriend, just as his hands trembled, giving the same look at her. If it weren't for the mask, they would've noticed the tears threatening to come out from his eyes. He looked down and then up, taking off his mask, letting the water works come.

"We-, I-. I almost lost you once. I don't want it to be a second time, I don't know, I just, I want you to stay here, until you're fully recovered, so we can go back to normal, if possible, maybe quit being Titans, the Teens got the job now… maybe move away and-."

"Richard…" Star began. She tried posing a bit and sighed. "This is like speaking with Raven again…" Changeling scoffed at that, receiving a glare from mentioned woman. "Look. We're superheroes, we always risk our lives. And need I remind you I'm, what do you say? _Fucking_ strong. The _damnest_ strongest of us all. Right after friend Raven of course." She smiled after having an evil look at the words that meant it.

Nightwing looked at her. Really looked at her, and with a new motivation he smiled at her slightly. "Alright. But when we get back, we need to talk about our future. _ALL_ of us." he looked at the secret couple, that suddenly shied away from the closeness they were doing. "Okay. Now, Teen Titans and Titans! Go!"

And indeed they went. The two teams ran towards Jump City, away from their island's tower. Into the streets they all took separated ways towards the destination the caller had sent, and there they found an abandoned warehouse. ' _Cliché much?_ ' Changeling had thought in a joking matter. Raven looked at him as he snickered, causing him to stop. ' _At least he's keeping his jokes internal so we don't hear them_ ' she thought. The rest of the group accommodated to work around the whole building, setting a perimeter, distanced some, from buildings adjacent. Others were on the very roof of the warehouse, ready to jump in the windows. Robin, alongside Nightwing, used their night microscopes to investigate from mentioned windows, stealth was something they knew to do very well. They found two individuals, in the far side of the building. Finding this to be a good opportunity to strike, the two groups took to their positions, readying to launch an ambush.

Little did they know, the ambush was to them. Cracks on the roof became more formed, and those nightly creatures from past encounters came surging from the darkness. Screeching, the vampire like ones began attacking them, claws and fangs bearing into the superheroes. Soon it was a battle forming outside and inside of the warehouse, since the titans fell on the roof, as the teenager versions battled in the open field. Raven, using her powers, made the fall easy on all of them, so they didn't hit the floor. The connection was broken although. Some decided it was too easy for her and five of those creatures jumped at her. The rest of the group were also in the same kind of mess, even more with the ones they considered the hardest, like Changeling and Cyborg. Cyborg had his sonic blast pointed at all of them, slicing them with waves and clear substance raining from them. Any reason to rescue them was lost, given that not even heat waves and heart beats could be felt from them, officially deeming them, dead.

Changeling switched fast from creatures. From elephant to alligator, gorilla and tiger. Making these quick changes was tiring for him, but it kept him from being taken fast and distracted the pale monsters from focusing on specific attacks towards him. Soon he was in his human form, doing side flip kicks and punches, moves he had learnt from his leader, Nightwing. Feeling himself in the air momentarily and transmitting all his force to his legs to break their heads was something he actually found thrilling. He was full of energy still, and turning into a blue whale to land on the now twenty vampires was something he also found to be lazy. He looked at his black haired friend, who was currently doing some hapkido attacks, Krav Maga, and capoeira, what he had learnt. The second of martial art was deadly to the Changeling's eyes, given how ruthless it could be. There were times when Batman's disciple would include his stick into the battle, gushing into the eyes or breaking the skulls, shattering it to pieces internally.

That left the girls, Star had learnt from the lat confrontation that headfirst wasn't an option with them, so she began shooting starbolts and at times laser eye beams, or even both. She had learnt also how to do prepare her burning shields, in case they decided to crash as many of them on her. Their red eyes still gave her nightmares, but she fought her fear with her bravery, and into the den's monsters she incinerated many. The dark sorceress was doing as well, even sending some to some alternate dimension inhabited world where they could terrorize monsters, or monsters terrorize them. She tried also some moves from Nightwing, but her best work was with her telekinesis, given that her emotional or mind powers didn't work with it, since they were dead. She got slightly distracted with her lover's moves, unbelieving he was actually that good at martial arts, but then again, she had tried to not observe him too much before lest he got the wrong idea of her. Her distraction almost cost her, since one of the monsters got close enough to her to try and give her a slice in her arm, blocking it with her cape, her powers tightened it's throat and cut it as if it were a pillow. Monster it was no more. Changeling noticed this, and tried to fight closer to her, so he could help her out in case something happened again.

Soon, there were no monsters, undead that is. A blanket of them was in their feet, all the way to the next corner of the building, where Slade and Brother Blood stood. Nightwing glared openly, even with his mask on. Changeling emitted a growl, giving off a protective stance in front of the half demoness. All in all, the 5 members were feeling the vengeance in their bloods.

"Give up Slade, we destroyed the arsenal of the monsters. It's only a matter of minutes before we take you to the police."

"Oh Nightwing, you never learn. I take what I want and at this moment, it's the same as Brother Blood."

"Last time you worked with another supervillain it didn't work out for you." Changeling smirked at Raven's remark.

"True, but I shouldn't have trusted a demon, much less you guys should trust a demoness."

"Half-demoness. I'm still human." The pale woman still glared.

"No matter. For all we want is the blood of each of you. Given the enhancement of the five of you, plus the other teens you guys care for, we will make the greatest army ever in the world! Maybe perfect if we took the blood of Superman and Wonder Woman, but a start is a start!" Brother Blood continued, smirking as he went into his own world, with plans of world domination, as usual.

"That's one dumb scheme you guys have under the sleeve. Might as well give up, you will not take us." Nightwing continued.

"Oh no? Well, let's see what you say to this!" he pulled a mechanical bug he had in his back, and out came a tentacle, directly towards Changeling. This opportunity served the NightStar couple to run after Slade, as the remaining three stayed with the blood obsessed enemy. The green man fought back, giving a smirk towards the villain, not knowing that there was another tentacle shooted at him, and with it, a syringe that extracted much of his blood. The other two titans were going towards the cultist but were blocked, by more of those vampire like creatures. Raven unleashed her inner four red eyed demon, pissed as hell by the annoying monsters, and Cyborg was again with his sonic blast and punches.

Obviously, this was all a ruse to distract them from the green shapeshifter.

' _I've seen enough hentai movies for this shit._ ' Changeling joked even when trapped by metallic tentacles as one specific one sucked him dry of blood. Soon, it he was feeling dizzy, and his eyes drooped until finally, he his blood loss was fast, draining him almost fully, giving him an anemia. Brother Blood felt his limp body, and giving him for dead, he left his body fall, taking the large sample of his victim, into his machine and leaving. Raven, finally free of the creatures attacking her, she saw her lover on the floor. Fear took over her, turning her back into the pale woman she was before the red emotion took over, and flew fast towards him, she healed his wound, but the excessive blood loss was something she was going to need help.

"Cyborg! Quick! Garfield's _dying_!"

* * *

Soooo sorry for this late writing and short! I'm still going to be unavailable until next week. I got a final the 8th, 9th, 15th, and 16th (so separated yet so close! Chinese and philosophy, and martial arts. I do hapkido! Going to brown belt!) so wish me luck. Again, sorry for the cliffhanger! I wanted to make it longer but hey, I don't want to spoil a big surprise that I might give next chapter. Inspiration for this chapter: The Dear Hunter's albums Act I, II, and V. Man, can they make the best albums. Next chapter we're back to me being with I the Mighty or Coheed most likely once again.

Hope to see you all next week if I can and please R & R! Love you all!


	16. Heal

Changeling's blood loss had made him almost as pale as Raven. This scared the whole team when they regrouped after Deathstroke, formerly Slade, had escaped them, once again. Nightwing was all the way refuting and claiming to go back on the trail but Starfire's gasp made him look towards Cyborg and their other two friends were. It was then that he acted upon it. He began with what only kept him sane under these kinds of situations, giving orders. The half robot man was to take the shapeshifter with the dark sorceress with her powers, and to instantly treat him however they knew. The three of them left in a dark portal the caster made on the floor, making them land in the infirmary, leaving the leader and his lover in the abandoned warehouse, to deal with the teenagers. The two went out, to find relief at finding them all there and partially wounded. Nothing serious. Answering questions and about where the rest of their teammates where, they prepared to move out, and leave towards the tower. There, they went directly all into the infirmary, where they met the their three friends and Bumblebee with her bundle of joy.

The demoness sat by the bed, holding onto a bit less paler green hand, of the unconscious man. She didn't even acknowledge the large group that entered the sterilized room. Cyborg began checking his vitals, finding it hard to do so.

"Cyborg, report." The once flying Grayson "asked" the way he knew to do when stressed.

"This process… We can't actually give him any blood transfusion since his constant changing DNA tramples with his whole system, some days he might be type-o, other times he's type AB… and just giving him a type to later be changed without us knowing, can seriously affect him…"

"You mean… we have to wait it out?"

The african american man nodded, grimly.

"I guess, we'll just have to probably just leave him there and wait for him to get better." Cassey commented.

"All this people on the infirmary is tiring me out. We need a reunion, once Changeling wakes up." Nightwing finished, leaving by the doors.

"What does he means?" Bunker asked.

"He means…" Tim began, "He's planning on the Titans retiring."

No one made a gesture towards his words. The silence spoke for them.

The two teams decided to leave the infirmary, leaving a worried Raven there, unmoving and unspeaking. She kept staring at the man she had cared for years, wondering how she could've let this happen. It wasn't like she could've done something, her magic worked for broken bones and internal hurting. But creating more blood to someone with irregular DNA? It was an irregular case and irregular cases are hard to do. The dark haired woman tried to will herself to move, her logical side telling her she had been seated for over three hours and had to stand up. But the dark sorceress was still in that state. " _What am I going to do…? This is exactly what I feared…_ "

Days passed, and Cyborg and the rest of the team came to check on them. She began to move afterwards, but she still didn't left the infirmary. Her best friends brought her food, some even lentil soups and whatever they could find that could help feed their best friend. They injected a tube that did the food processing for him, and placed soups that could help his own body create new blood. She tried her best at doing this job, but her brother figure did a better job at it. The half robot man would stand besides her as he fed him and tried talking him to him, but nothing would make her react to the outsiders. Some said they heard her talking to Changeling only. And it was when she felt like no one was around. The leader's girlfriend would come and try to talk to her or claim to switch watch, but not even that made her faze. Nightwing would come, asking for questions, and the process but since Raven didn't respond ever, he checked the monitors and received his answers there.

But one day, Starfire entered the infirmary, with something she had to speak of. She sat besides Raven, serious and quiet. The half demoness was at first surprised by this action, but said nothing. She made no gesture of directing talk to her best friend, and mentioned red haired woman went closer and sighed, looking at Changeling, who his pale green color was slowly turning into his natural non pale one. Then, Starfire looked back at the usual stoic one.

"I wish to speak with you, and I would've wanted it if you would answer, but this, of me speaking only, is alright if you still do not feel like doing so."

She paused, checking if she reacted. Seeing this didn't do so, she continued.

"I have, well. I have been troubled before, but not as much as what happened over a month ago… I never found the right place to when to speak of this, and since the life of a Titan is forever burdened, I wondered if it was something I should talk about."

Raven's ears perked a bit, apparently acquiring a habit from her lover, but since her cape was up, the alien didn't notice.

"You see, I have passed by something truly horrible. I have, I was…" she tried to resist what her eyes were showing, tears threatened to come out. "I was… with child." she looked at her hands in her lap.

At this, the silent woman looked. She reacted, but her face was still without any emotion, unlike the other one, whom was showing everything.

"I wanted to tell the news! I had only recently found out. I did not even have a chance to tell boyfriend Richard! We had that mission, and trying to guard my being, I was taken! And then, when the torture began…" She sniffed loud. "I could handle the cuts, the mental torture, but seeing how they carved my stomach, and took the fetus of the forming bumgorf and destroy it in my eyes, knowing it was real, I just, I lost…"

Arms draped around the hysterical woman, whose emotional state was turning out of control. She paused for a second, looking down on her to notice her best friend, with tears of her own. Starfire took hold of the arms of the sorceress and then she let herself enjoy the comfort, of someone that had been trained to never show emotions. She cried and cried, snot running all over the dark purple cape, and left it full of salty water. Raven tried to pat her back, being careful, not noticing she had left her watchful sight from her lover. Her full attention was on her best friend. It was a hard moment, one she didn't expect to be passing by. Apparently the infirmary only brought bad news…

It took a while to calm the young tamaranian princess, and once she did calm, she explained Nightwing still didn't know about what had happened. Raven instructed that she should've mentioned to him first and then to the rest of the team, and with this counseling done, the redhead went over to her boyfriend and notify him of the situation. While so, the half demoness stayed seated, a half smile formed, looking after her retreating friend. A groan behind her caused her reaction to gasp momentarily and turn around quickly. It was her lover, awake.

"Tell me a week didn't pass…" the croaked unused voice of Changeling came to her, but his green eyes did not meet her yet.

"You're right. A week didn't pass…" A the temple of the green man softened. "A month did."

"WHAT!?" he got up from the bed and with shock he found his girlfriend smirking. "You, did you just played a prank on me!?"

She slapped the back of his head. "That's for almost getting killed."

"But…" The shapeshifter whined, "This slap could've sent me to death, why did you hurt meee?"

"Because," she kissed him quickly. "I hurt you because I love you."

"Man… I fell for a woman that loves to hit me."

"At least it's not hit on you."

"I would very much prefer that!" He tried smirking a bit from his tired self.

"Gar, becareful. You lost a lot of blood and we practically had to wait for you…"

"But Rae, I've been in bed all this whatever time! I'm ready to get out of bed!" He tried to get out by pulling his serum chord, and that's when he noticed the other cables around him. "Uhh… could you like, maybe heal me if I pull this food chord?"

She sighed. "Gar… let's just wait for Cy. I'll call him." She was already doing a portal, but he held her hand.

"Don't go… Stay with me. I mean, you probably did, but I want you to stay a while longer." He tried making puppy dog eyes, but it looked more like a grimace.

She chuckled. "Ok, I'll stay. I'll call him though the communicator. Would you like him to make some lentil soup for you?"

"You're actually suggesting veggie food?! HELL YES!" She chuckled again as she took out the communicator and called Cyborg. She also asked him to bring the lentil soup and their friends.

"Done. Now, I got to let you know something." She looked at the tv that was on in the background, on some kind of program called TTG.

"Yes?" Changeling was a bit uneasy with the sudden cold.

"Nightwing… he wants us to start doing a decision of our future…"

"Well, my future is us, and you could move to my room, or we could make our own room so that way-"

"No, Garfield. Our future, as the Titans. Outside the tower…"

"You mean-."

"Yes… We won't be Titans no more…"

The momentarily silence was interrupted by the door that swooshed open.

"Phoooweeh! This room stinks of a couple that hasn't taken a bath in a week! Man you guys need a quick shower right after you guys eat!" The half robotic man entered smiling with two hot bowls of lentil soups. The smoke coming out. He noticed the silence, his smile dropping slightly, and before he could ask, Changeling spoke.

"Cy… what is Nightwing planning?"

The once football player stood there, serius. He sighed, and spoke "Let's first bring you back fully healthy. Dick asked this first. After you get all healed up, any decision, as a team, will be taken. And that will be later. So your mission right now is to get healthy and out of here."

"I can get behind that. But I want to eat by my mouth. Not by a damn tube in my waist!" The green man tried to pull it, and Raven stopped him with her powers.

"You do that, and I kill you. We'll do this the right way." She glared.

"I like it when you're pissed, mama!" He laughed.

"Riiiight." She smirked.

The next week began with a Changeling working his way to eating again normally. It took all of his friends fighting him to take more supplements and better food. He fought for not even eating salmon, plus vowed to only take protein shakes but even those had it's limitations. Needless to say, he became better with time and now he was his full loving self. He pranced about, and pranked everybody, not taking rest. Raven often had to remind him to take care of himself, and would bicker when he would suddenly fall ill, since he was still weak for moments. Since his blood circulation was still slow, he took shapes of cozy animals to curl with his lover, turning into a cat to get on her lap, or a wolf to let her sleep in his fur. They turned to bonding more and growing closer, and these were the kind of changes they were happy with.

But the day came. The day they were secretly dreading.

"Titans, and Teen Titans! Reunion!" Nightwing emitted through the speakers and communicators.

The couple looked at each other, knowing what this meant.

* * *

I did on purpose the first paragraph had their names. Well, not really. Also, kid bro did have to pass by something like this. Only that his esophagus was broken in half and it wasn't a blood thing but he had to be fed by tube.

Now, the next chapter might be the last one. Why? Because we'll be entering a new stage of the story. I could let it continue on this same one, but it'll be too long for my taste and for some too. So I prefer to make another story about their new stage of life, that can also work as a stand alone. I promise a new sexy time will come, so here is the small announcement. Sorry for doing this but this story was going to be 10 chapters. And it's 16 counting the prologue. Soooo I prefer to leave it at 17 and start a new one of a new stage. Still battles and whatnot.


	17. Move

The tower was in high tension, something that is almost common already there. When there isn't tension, they are craving it. But this time, it was the highest it had been. There was a mixture of being ready or not for the next minutes to come. Both adult team and teen team were seated, minus a leader. Some were hearing music to calm the nerves ("Teen Titans, Go!"), others playing mega monkeys or drawing, and then there was the ones that just (im)patiently waited. This last section you can count Raven as part of it. She was trying to look as chill as possible, but inside, all her emotions were being dominated by her fear and anger emoticlones. She surely did hated changes. Her lover sat besides her, playing on the portable video game device, but he kept holding her hand, whenever he got a break. He could feel her and the stress the situation was causing her with his animal instincts, but tried to stay also calm since he knew she would feel it. They exchanged a quick glance, and gave each other a small reassuring smile, before the main door to the conference room slides open, revealing a blue clad Nightwing. Cyborg glanced at the newly couple, knowing their uneasiness. He was probably the only one calm there. The founder of the Teen Titans walked towards the middle front part of the conference room, where they had an unused projector and the person speaking at the podium besides it can look over to the oval table, which had also a seat for the speaker. The black haired man opted for the seat, so to have a friendlier approach than to look as a dominant. He cleared his throat and began to speak, while taking his mask off and looked at everybody.

"Some of you may be wondering why I called out for this reunion. Others might already know. And it is with great sadness I have to do this but… I'm here to make a proposition." He paused, taking everybody's faces before the bomb drop. "I propose for the Titans to disband, and leave Jump City to the Teen Titans."

There was no gasp. Indication that many already knew what was to come. What surely did change was the emotions they showed. Raven was having a slight headache since the members weren't trying to hide them. Changeling tried rubbing more her hands as to see if that calmed her. It did, but partially. he tried to smile partially towards him, but it only came as a grimace. The deafening silence only spoke of the ranging feelings of the 11 members in the room spoke more than whichever was headed for them. Soon, the teenagers voiced out their worries.

"Why of all times now? We just clearly got powerful enemies we haven't taken down fully! This seems almost as if you're all going into hiding!" Cassie brought the first preoccupation.

"We still don't have all the Tower to our knowledge. How can we know everything in short notice!?" Blue Beetle muttered as he listened to his alien bug in his back while Bunker with his uncovered eyes nodded and gave his own opinion. "Hello!? Have you seen how things are going? Let's refresh 5 or 6 chapters back!"

Superboy just grunted. And Red Robin knew where Nightwing was headed with all of this. The Titans also voiced out their own worries, like where will Starfire go and of the fate of her friends Changeling and Raven. The black haired man listened to the overlapping critics, but there were those voices that helped out.

"we could finally have the independence we needed…" Red Robin mentioned as a thought more than a declaration.

"And I could finish my masters and doctorates without worries, while Cy gets to do a normal job aside from working on the Tower…"Changeling commented and looked at Raven, "Of Course, you could move with me and maybe you know…" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"...As long as I get my own room and my own hour of solitude, i can join…"

"But Rae-"

"My room. And it's final." she glared.

Once again, the former leader tried to contain the smile of seeing his friends. The news of them being a couple didn't anyone by surprise, and it in fact gave them a bit of light under the darkness that had shrouded over all of them. His two best friends were there happier than before, even with Changelings playful pout and Raven's slight smirk. He really did enjoy their company…

But times had to change. And he needed a last opinion on this all.

"Raven, what is your opinion in all of this? You have voiced out an option but not really your point of view." Nightwing called out to the one he considered his wise sister.

"... It's very obvious I hate change… or things moving forward quick." she glared at Changeling a bit at that part. "But living and being human is all about adapting. Things have to change for situations to happen and progress… so I'm with Nightwing on this end of Titans Reign, to let the Teen Titans once again be the ones in power…"

"Hmm…" The black haired, mask man muttered.

"We did also lived alone as Teen Titans, and were highly inexperienced in many things. This new generation has been prepared and trained, and for this we can give them their liberty to be so. Aside from that, even if we're officially taking off our capes and hanging our uniforms, we can never retire the superhero world."

The murmurs began to round up once again. It was the final output for the decision. Soon, Grayson was calling out, to raise their hands in favor, and for this, the Titans and about two of the Teen version raised their hands, giving reason for the disbandment to occur, in two weeks' notice, to give enough time for settlement. Even if Cyborg and Bumblebee already had their own suburban house, Grayson was going to try and move close to Jump, even if he could've moved with Batman (though, he had mentioned he wished to not do so, since there lived the new Robin that was the biological son of the world's greatest detective). Changeling and Raven were assigned to keep an eye on the teenagers, to help around the ropes or even if they needed recruiting. The shapeshifter was to take the leader/mentor position, but at this he decided to not go for the leader, but yes to the mentor, since he believed he could actually do some help. Starfire planned on going wherever Nightwing went, but she wanted to first try out living alone, something she had never done in her life.

All in all, even if the decision was already made, they were all still in the conference room planning the next steps, and even if these were all undecided, one thing was for sure, a small "farewell" party at the end of the two weeks at the pizza joint shaped as a pizza.

During the course of the first week, Raven and Changeling took into them finding themselves a new home. They visited about many buildings to which they all ranked as the worst. There was one building that seemed as if it was about to fall down on them, and another one that the tenants probably were all the villains they had helped out take out. They even checked close to where Cyborg lived, finding later they were all sold out. By friday, already semi given up, they found an apartment complex not too far from the university they were planning on going back, and not too close to the Tower (enough to give them a lovely sunset view of the T shape building from the balcony windows) and was just the perfect price. Without thinking it too much, they purchased the living quarters and settled for moving there in a week. Already enjoying having their own private spot. It was an apartment that contained three rooms, a decision they much loved, since the spare room was going to be an office/visitor's room for whomever decided to visit them. The living room wasn't small but big enough to hold over 20 people comfortably since it was joined by the dinning room, something Changeling was liking and already planning on making parties over. The kitchen was open, and looked over the living room and dinning room from it's marbled counter. Raven left him the kitchen duties since everybody knew she was the worst cook right before Starfire in the tower. When the couple showed their apartment to the other members, Nightwing had found his own by the port side _close_ to their old living place and Starfire got a smaller apartment (two roomed) in the metro area. It was the costliest out of all, but she had landed in a modeling job and decided to take some classes in humanities. Richard Grayson liked her idea and enrolled into a police academy, even if it was a less paying job, the intel for his personal "hobbies" was something he really enjoyed. Plus they all had their own superhero bank money from the government that helped out whichever payments they needed. Risking their lives was something rewarding after all.

And in the last week, we stop the forward and hit play, to the days of packing. Raven was walking by the hallway until she heard music coming from a room in the hallway of the Titans. With confusion, she headed to the source of the song, finding a door opened to a green room. She snickered at the sight of her boyfriend in boxers, holding a brush as a microphone and doing air guitar at the same time with his free arm, while the radio blasted:

"Under pressure!That brings a building down, Splits a family in two!" Garfield Logan sang with his green eyes closed and his pearly white fangs sticking out.

Raven stared for a while, still with a smile in her face and resting on the doorframe with her arms crossed. "Well, someone sure has finished his packing." she smirked as she saw his pointy ears perk up and the man notice her, face crimson.

"Rae! Um! You just got here right?"

She shook her head. "Couldn't move from seeing your boxer covered booty shake when you danced. Really, Gar, you sure know how to move."

If his face was crimson, now he was close to pass out. "Um… have you let one of the emoticlones take possession of you?"

His girlfriend shook her head. "You keep forgetting, i can keep my powers from exploding without having to suppress my emotions. I can freely feel and not do damage." she moved closer towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The green man gulped. "Um, Rae, you sure you want to do that now? I'm in the middle of packing, and i still haven't finished…"

The sorceress with a flick of her hand finished packing everything in the labeled boxes in a second, not even breaking eye contact with her lover.

He looked back at her. "Well, that'll come in handy when we settle back over there…" he tried looking away but his own body was betraying him from his feelings.

He was just close to getting to succumb into her lips, when the alarm rang, making them jump a few feet away. Groaning, Changeling went in search for a uniform. Finding one, he looked back at his partner, who was still frozen in place. He tried calling out for her, but all he got was a demoness that threw him in the bed and later turned human.

"For once, let's _fucking_ ignore this cockblocking and continue with our fun. There's a _damn_ reason we hired the teenagers and by Azar help me, I'm going to stay here doing you and no one can change my mind!" she ranted trying to contain the second pair of red eyes to come.

"Rae…" He began a bit timid. The woman then noticed his reaction and before she could cower he continued, "you have _noooo_ idea how much that turned me on." he smirked, and she returned it.

"I just love you enough to want to ignore the alarm. Who's that for a change?" she remarked, before beginning her assault of kisses and stripping.

"Awww! I love you too, Rae!" Changeling tried to contain his giddiness but it was better left as training a sloth.

Of course. Changes mean a moving of comfortability for one to let something new or old come. Some changes are the worst, but others aren't. And those four letter words were the only change that they both needed.

* * *

Sooo sorry I made this chapter late. I will make an epilogue so you can you know have a happy time. With work, finals, and personal problems, it has been very hectic.

Now, the continuation of this story is another story I hope to make soon. It will be stand alone style (given the plot varies though, we'll still be facing baddies) and we'll get to see a new chapter of life from the characters. As in, more homely and whatnot.

Stay tuned for the lemonned epilogue.

Also, you can expect the next installment by january 19 or 20. You'll know.

Thanks a bunch for reading!


	18. Epilogue: Love (reprise)

"Well, that's the last of the boxes." muttered a sweaty green man, that cleared his forehead from the drops of salty waters that formed there, after switching from gorilla to human. He looked back at his black haired lover, who had just finished mounting the frames on the walls after setting the living room perfectly. They both moved to stand together, and stare at their great masterpiece together. The man threw an arm over his partner's shoulders and smiled as their gazes met, proud of each other. The apartment was ready for them, and now it was all left to just being, independent. They walked over to the sofa that faced the tv in the main living room. And with a quick move of her hands, Raven got a tea pot and placed it in the oven to boil water. Changeling, or as he was preferring to go by now, Gar turned into a cat, and settled himself in the pale woman's lap to take a quick rest, as she closed her eyes and pet him. A small smile formed on her lips.

"It's been a week since we moved, and now we finished settling down." she got a purr as an answer. She loved when her lover turned into her favorite species and let her love him like that. "I thought it was never going to end." The empath threw herself back and left her head rest in the armrest.

The green hero turned back to human and lay on top of her, scaring her a bit. He quickly kissed her cheek and smiled. "But we did, didn't we?" he got up the sofa and pulled his sweaty shirt off and threw it into the floor, making Raven glare at him and use her telekinesis to throw it into the laundry basket by the laundry room besides the kitchen.

"We better set some ground rules." she sighed.

"More like grinding on the couch?" he smirked.

A hint of a blush creeped a bit. It didn't help her that she was staring at his bare toned back. She was never a back person but staring at that green toned one, it made her want to test her nails once again on it. Or maybe not. She had to heal him afterwards the first and second time she tried it. She looked away and flew towards the kitchen as she heard the shower running. Signaling her she had her alone time for at least half an hour. Her partner loved taking long showers and make a concert there. She took to working on her tea and think about how the past week has been on them.

She sat back once again in the sofa with cup in hand and read a novel of adventure, without paying much mind to it. She reflected on how things in Jump City and out have been going about. It was perfectly clear where she and Gar stood, and it was retired heroes in an apartment complex closer to the square plaza. They wanted to stay in the city but not too far. They had their favorite pizza place across the street (you could see it from their 4th floor window), and college very close by. She had started searching for jobs in translations and Garfield was back in college, studying to be a vet, something people already expected him to do. Classes still hadn't started but he was already back on track and ready to finish masters' and doctorate's degrees at the same time. Raven claimed it was a horrible idea, but he was all aboard crazy ideas. His point was that he still wasn't exactly prepared for a normal job, and he was going to get bored with "retirement" and with her working. Given so, she also liked the idea of being alone for most of the day with silence and to meet up later with an excited "Beast Boy" at her side in bed.

Enough about them, Victor Stone, former Cyborg, but still the half robot-half man, moved back to being in their home in the outskirts of town. He was enjoying the time he spent with their daughter, as well as following his father's footsteps as a scientist. Bumblebee, or now Karen Stone, was off at being full house wife, even with protests, claiming she deserved to be out there doing something, anything, but since their child was still too young, she needed to stay there. At least until Victoria, the name of the baby girl, would be old enough to be in school. It was a bit complicated at times, but they made it work. This sometimes made Raven doubt wanting to have children. Another point to her list of why not to have children.

And as for the last couple, the RobStar couple as the gossip columns called them, had taken residence in a condo. Said place was by the waterfront of the pier that overlooked the Tower, and it was one of the priciest living quarters in all of Jump City. Their home was small but cozy, and very much personalized to how they both are. Dick Grayson, as Nightwing often referred to his civil way, was pursuing the detective career and even police law enforcer. Not like he needed the money or the job, but he did it out of doing it as a hobby and still be in practice of what he liked to do best. His fiancée had gone for teacher. Everybody thought it was weird but she just wanted to be close to bumgorfs and whatnot. She was a kindergarten teacher, and she pestered Karen to take Victoria to the school she was working at. The now mother always had to reassure the alien princess she was indeed going to do so.

"Hey Rae, when are we meeting the others again?"

Garfield came out the shower with a towel in waist and another in his hair, walking by the room hallway and appearing by the living room opening. The apartment had a master bedroom, a guest room, bathroom for guest in the hallway and a half bathroom by the laundry. It wasn't a large apartment, but it's what they decided on getting. The shapeshifter had let the empath take the largest room for herself, but she wanted them to just share it fully, with bits of both their touches around. Pictures the green man had, and books from the sorceress. She still got to have her library in the guest room and Changeling had his desktop in said room. It was more like an office than for the people to come, but the futon they placed there is what made it livable if it needed to be. The living room had decorations they both shared, mostly drawings and pictures once again, and a movies section courtesy to the man who took it upon himself to teach his lover about everything she needed to know of the now culture.

She tried to keep her gaze unfaltering, but the water droplets that came running down his body were exciting her, against herself. They had become pretty active since having their own space, and she was enjoying it too much. Soon the water faucet closed, and a slightly frustrated Raven was still in the couch staring at nowhere. Garfield came out, in a green raglan baseball shirt, and dark brown cargo pants. He had his holoring out but still not worn, staying in his natural green color and smiled at himself at a small mirror besides the entrance. She looked at him and noticed something off.

"Um… I believe in some minutes now. Cy- I mean, Victor was coming to pick us up even when we live across the street."

Changeling scoffed. "Well, he probably just wanted to make a joke or something about us" she noticed he didn't looked directly at her during their conversation. She found it odd, given he always wanted her to look at him.

"Are you okay?" a slight frown formed on her face, trying to understand, given he still had his mental emotional block from her. Sometimes it frazzled her, like today.

He momentarily looked into her eyes, but it was back to the towels and the walls. "yeah. Why?"

"... I'm going to take a shower. Knock on the door if… ah… Victor or Dick come by."

"Will do, my dear." he took the soldier position and smiled as she left.

Her mind went back to the book she was previously reading, about roguish characters and wars in space. She thought there might be a movie out in the theaters already of such novel and was wondering if Beast- Garfield would like to accompany her, (or say she will accompany him so like that it doesn't seem like she's _inviting_ him or something) to the movies to watch it. She took her bath quick (but enjoying the warm waters that came from the shower was glorious, even for a few seconds), and changed into her civil clothing. No need for her uniform 24/7 again. In just short pants, and a slightly oversized grey long sleeved shirt (with the AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS in black arial font in front) she took her sunglasses and boots. She checked herself real quick in the mirror, and smiled. She was starting to like being in different clothing than her uniform. One of the few changes she approved, along with the septum piercing she decided to get the day they moved, just to commemorate the new house. Her lover got one too in his lip but he found it annoying with a fang sticking out and then that piercing on the other side and took it off. He now donned faux leather bracelets and wooden rings, going for the natural indie color that slightly annoyed her. They also got matching tats, only for those to be erased quickly with their not really human but human genetics. She decided she was ready to walk out, and as she walked towards the living room, she heard the voices of Victor, Karen, and Victoria.

The baby girl was currently in the carriage, one that Kori bought in a quick baby shower preparation she threw, since they barely had the time to do something proper. Karen was in a yellow floral dress sitting besides her husband and former Titan, that took a more casual look of a blue zipper jacket and a Jump City baseball cap. The child was dressed in pink colors, colors that Raven despised but still didn't comment on it. With her powers, she brought her niece towards her and cradled the first of her generation close to her. The girl cooed, and Raven smiled slightly.

"Quick! Let's take her away from Raven before she steals her from us!" Victor joked smiling. He loved when his sister figure took care of his daughter. He glanced at his best friend who was currently too mesmerized by his partner's loving features. Raven then noticed all eyes were on her, but mostly the girl, and placed her back in the baby seat.

She cleared her throat. "You guys ready to leave?"

Out the door, after turning the lights off, and into the modernized city, Holorings for the ones that might to blend in, and then they walked to the pizza place, where the other teammates where. There stat Star in a jeans overalls with a white shirt that had black ends and her fiance was there, standing in a dark college like jacket. They were both checking their phones as they waited for the other two couples to come, on the table at the corner end, overlooking the city. Kori was first to see them, and with much happiness, she almost jumped and flew towards them, holding herself from doing so because of Dick's grip in her arm. The greetings were done, and Star's snagging of Victoria was in place, and they all sat to talk, in their last official reunion as titans.

And the first official reunion as retired heroes.

"Friends! It is with great joy to bring you all the best of all good news!" Kori Anders claimed, with sunglasses in place, her eyes still had the full green on it, and had to hide it more than the rest.

"What is it St-Kori?" Garfield asked.

"I am with bumbgorf, as you say!" She shined brighter than the sun with just that sentence.

A collective gasp appeared, and they were all congratulating them on the news and happily chatted about plans on how it all goes, and how Victoria will have company to play with. Pizza came, and left being devoured, but they still sat there talking about everything that happened, and was yet to occur. They were happy, even with the few loose ends.

"The teen titans are settling well without us" spoke Dick.

"That's good. They did wanted the whole tower for themselves without old ones. I wonder if they're throwing parties…" Garfield asked staring away. Raven still noticed he was still not looking at her directly.

"Yo, they better not destroy all the stuff I did to the tower! If they do something, better be upgrades!" Victor said.

"Oh! As long as they stay healthy and good, I'm sure everything's alright."

Raven just nodded.

"Well, I gotta get going, Karen and I have barely had any sleep with Victoria's crazy sleeping patterns. Victor claimed with a yawn.

"Better get ready for this kind of life. It ain't a boat ride." Karen said smiling.

"We will!" Kori said holding hands with her soon to be husband.

"We'll also be leaving. I have to prepare for police academy and help Kori with her teaching supplies and all." Dick said and gave Garfield a glance that Raven tried to study. There was something happening and she wanted to know already.

"Alright! Don't be stranger dudes! Our front door is always open to the six of you!" Gar winked.

With smiles, the group separated to their respective homes, first to arrive was Garfield and Raven, both placing their jackets into the coat hangers by the door. Raven was about to take seat to continue reading her book of wars in the stars, ready to still be technically ignored for no reason by her lover, when she heard a throat clearing. She spared a glance at him.

"What?"

"Can… um… Can you uh, can we talk?" Garfield stuttered.

' _Shit. That's never good'_ she thought. She nodded and he went and sat besides her in the main sofa.

"So… we've had years of knowing each other… and then going out for a short time compared to all the time we know each other…" he froze.

"Continue…" she was still wondering where this was going. They were already living together.

"So… it's not too weird to just come and say… well, show it... Right?" he took out a black velvet box from one of the many pockets in his pants.

' _Oh no. Oh shit. This has got to be a prank.'_

"Rae, even with all our differences, we have found harmony in each other. Sure, we make storms in our wake, the bed is one of the few examples of so," small chuckle, "but we can very much show we love each other and all and well, even with how much I annoy you, err… would you umm…"

He was interrupted by a kiss from his girlfriend "Yes!" she almost screamed.

"...marry me?" he finished still in a daze.

And she cried, she let her tears come in happiness and muttered another confirmation to his question.

That night, they left their bed once again almost broken, but nothing that without Raven's powers couldn't fixed. Garfield was sleeping besides her, arms wrapped in her waist as she kept staring at her silver small onyx stone ring. She wondered when did he get that for her. Shaking her head, she took the book again into her hands and was about to go back to reading when a sudden movement made her jump.

"Hey Rae." She 'hummed'. "With the end of the titans, do you think we will still maintain contact with the others? I hope they don't disappear."

She looked at Garfield with a bit of surprise. He was still half asleep and telling her one of his fears. ' _Might as well, help him a bit'_

"Things haven't ended, but we're in process of closing a book to start a new one." She said as she looked at her… fiancee and went back to her book, only to be interrupted with lips on her, making her smile wide.

And this is the end of a book, and on to a new one... starting with the four letter words of: love.

* * *

Sorry for being so slow doing this chapter. I truly have no true excuses. But hey! Story ended!

But what does it mean?

I am making a second part to this story. Moving to more mundane/ heroesque lives of our loved characters.

...but I first got to get dedistracted from Rogue One and all of Star Wars. Seriously, it's been almost 2 months and I'm still with it. Also, did you guys see I used Gabriel Picolo's clothing and design and based it a bit off from his art? I love his art too much. And longest chapter as a sorry payment for being a slow writer in the "break".

Anyways back to subject. I still have no idea when I will be able to make the second part. Just be patient. I might get it during this month, or by next one. My island is right now in very tense environment with everything that's happening around so just hope for the best in all of us.

May the force be with you.

Wait, wrong universe!


End file.
